Lost and Found
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Sara grew up alone. An obedient girl, she was restricted from going anywhere outside her manor and told to stay a good girl by her parents. However a sudden and tragic murder changes all that she has known. She sees a whole new world she never known about. However, that brings it's trials along with feelings such as lust, love, passion and revenge. TakumaxOC/slight KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 1 - The Princess In the Tower

* * *

><p><em>Being a pureblood, nothing is made easy. You are expected to be the picture of perfection, an example for all vampires. You are unable to show how your true feelings to people and any show of feelings are reserved for the privacy of your own home. I see it as a curse.<em>

_You are utterly alone in the world and nobody seems to attempt or even want to understand the suffering of a pureblood vampire._

_Some pureblood vampires sleep for years just to make the long, arduous journey of life seem a little easier and shorter but, of course, it never is. The only other option is…death._

_My parents were full of life but they were murdered by a once loving fiance of mine._

_Revenge...a terrible thing..._

_But then, they left me to continue on my own and I have no one to turn to._

_Will I ever have someone to turn to?_

* * *

><p>Sara Awayuki felt isolated. A pureblood princess treated like royalty but she was unfulfilled. Her parents restricted her from leaving the house. Not because they didn't love her or that they were punishing her, no, far from it. It was because they feared that the world would taint and defile her.<p>

Sara was a pretty girl with ethereal beauty. She was petite and slim. Her hair was as snowy as freshly laid snow in the winter and it fell in loose, elegant waves and curls. Her eyes were likened to large sapphires and as blue as the deepest oceans. Her skin was like marble and it was as if the finest sculpters had used their finest tools just to make her.

Her household was the only contact she had, although, they only treated her with utmost respect and civility. Her senior attendant, Lady Mayumi, was her confidante/maid. At least she could have a proper conversation with her.

Her parents kept chopping and changing about who they wanted they precious daughter to marry. They were against the senate and all her would-be fiances were all pro senate. The latest fiancé murdered a family of Common vampires and a few humans because he was "hungry" and because "they were there". Apparently, they were on holiday and were not native to Japan.

Once in a blue moon, her mother and father would visit her. She cherished the times that they did, but it didn't seem like enough. One night, Sara's parents decided to visit.

Mayumi walked to her mistress's room with the news informing Sara of this visit. Mayumi resented her mistress's parents for always leaving her, but she knew Sara had excepted it long ago. She gently knocked on her mistress's door and she heard a soft 'Enter.' She walked inside and noticed that Sara was gazing out at the sunset sky.

"Lady Sara, your parents are returning tonight," Mayumi stated, "They say that they have something that they have to discuss with you."

Sara turned her head and gazed at her maid, "I can predict what they want to talk about," she said with a sigh, "All right, thank you, Mayumi."

Mayumi nodded, "I will prepare a dress for you."

Sara nodded and turned back to the window. She gazed out at the garden. It was certainly a sight to behold. The healthy lawn was illuminated by the light of the setting sun. The many different types of flowers made the vast garden look beautiful. Her eyes fell upon the blue roses. They were her favourite kind of rose and, in her opinion, the most beautiful.

She sighed softly before turning back to her bedroom. Her bedroom was elegently decorated. The walls were painted in cream with blue roses painted around the four walls. Hanging from the celling was a crystal chandelier with real blue roses intertwined. Her bed was a four poster, canopy bed. Her sheets were made of cream silk and the duvet was made out of cream satin with embroidered black and blue roses onto it.

Sara saunted over to the bed gracefully and sat down, heaving a heavy sigh. She turned to her box of blood tablets and a glass of fresh water set out for her. Dropping a blood tablet into the glass, she gently sipped the faux blood. As she continued to sip, Mayumi gracefully walked in with an evening gown in her arms. Sara stood up and walked over to the older girl. She took the dress and examined it carefully. It was a gothic style lolita dress with a matching headband. It was something her parents liked to dress her up in due to it making her look like a cute little doll.

"Thank you, Mayumi, my parents will like this on me," she replied.

"You're very welcome, Lady Sara."

Sara inclined her head before dismissing Mayumi from the room, "I will call you back when I want you to style my hair."

"Very good, madam," Mayumi said with a small smile. With that Mayumi excused herself from the room. Sara held the dress upto her own body and gazed at her reflection in her full length mirror. The gothic lolita dress made her long white hair stand out as her glass blue eyes stared at her reflection.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Sara's parents arrived. Lord Takashi and Lady Hanako Awayuki were dressed in evening attire, awaing Sara with their striking beauty. Lady Awayuki was strikingly beautiful. She too had snowy white hair and dewy blue eyes. She wore a floor-length black dress that gracefully hugged the woman's curves. It was made out of black silk and she wore a black rose in her hip length, wavy hair. Lord Awayuki was entirely different in appearence. His hair was shoulder length and raven coloured. His eyes were were a piercing green. He was tall and well built.<p>

Sara's mother and father seemed to be the image of perfection: the perfect pureblood couple.

They greeted her warmly and with many many things to talk about. When they were having dinner when they were discussing the impossible notion of Sara's marriage. Takashi sat at the top of the table with his wife at his right and his daughter sat to his left.

"We hope you understand why we cannot let you marry a man like that." Hanako said.

"I understand," Sara said, with little to no emotion in her voice. She flicked her snowy hair away from her shoulder. She kept her sapphire eyes cast downwards. She discretely played with the soup which she had been served.

"Our line must be kept pure, but your spouse must be for pro peace and monarchy, not pro senate. On the other hand we cannot just hand you over to anyone who claims they share our values like the Tanigawas. They lied. Their son was the cause of the murders," Takashi informed. Sara raised and turned her gaze to meet her father's.

"They always lie, father, all they want is our money and our blood." Sara said quietly, "It's always the same story," she paused, "How many died?"

"Well, about five humans, that included children," Sara's eyes widened in shock at the mention of children, but her father carried on, "A couple of Level C vampires, a few Level D vampires and an aristocrat...all on the same evening."

"That's terrible...such lives lost...I cannot bare to even think about it," Sara said sadly. "Will you have to leave again to see to this after you're done with me," Sarcasm laced the girl's voice like the lace on her dress.

"Darling, we know it is stressful and the fact that...you hardly ever see us must be upsetting enough. Am I right?"

Sara looked up at her parents and nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should tell her now," Takashi whispered to his wife. She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid we have been called away on business again. We just received the letter before we went in for dinner."

"We're dreadfully sorry, darling, we couldn't foresee this," Hanako explained. Sara struggled to hold back tears.

"When do you have to go," she asked calmly. Hanako and Takashi looked at each other. Hanako chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Tomorrow evening," Lady Awayuki replied.

Sara nodded quickly. "Just go where you need to go. It's none of my concern what you do. You do it for the good of our species, our kind. No need to apologise," Sara said diplomatically. Her parents smiled at their daughter warmly.

"We're glad you understand, my dear," Takashi said said. Sara smiled back, albeit sadly.

* * *

><p>The next evening, just before Hanako and Takashi were due to leave, Sara wandered from her room and heading in the direction of her father's study. After making her way through lots of winding corridors, she eventually made it to her father's study in the West Wing. Sara knocked on the door and waited for her father to respond, "Come in," came her father's response. Sara turned the door handle and walked inside, "Sara, what a pleasure," he smiled.<p>

"Hello father," she replied, "When will you be leaving?"

"That eager to get rid of us?" he asked teasingly. Sara went bright red

"NO! P-P-Please do not think I want rid of you!" she cried, "I...um...was only asking..." she trailed off.

"Calm down, Sara, I was only teasing," he replied with a fatherly smile, "We're going in a few hours. I do not wish to leave you and neither does your mother but this trip cannot be avoided."

Sara walked further into the room, "Please...you don't have to apologise. I am fully aware that you need to do these things."

Takashi gazed at his daughter. He knew that she was strong but he didn't like that she had to endure his and Hanako's absences. In addition to that, having to endure being confined to the manor. It was to protect her from people in the Senate who wanted to corrupt her and make her their pawn. However, Sara was none the wiser about this reason. He walked towards her and held his petite daughter in his arms. She was only 4'11" and that was in stark contrast to his massive 6'2" height, "You are very mature about all of this, but I sense you are struggling."

When he said this, Sara burst out into tears, "I miss you and mother. I miss you so much! I hate it when you leave," she cried. Takashi caressed his daughter's hair.

"I know...I wish we could stay for longer. I promise...," he pulled away slightly and gazed into her eyes seriously, "I promise you we will be back quickly."

Sara nodded before hastily wiping away her tears,"All right, father."

Takashi patted her head, "You are a brave girl," he whispered, "I am a very proud father."

Sara smiled a bitter-sweet smile, "Well, I will leave you alone to prepare for your trip. I just needed to see one of you before you went away again."

Takashi nodded, "I see. Understandable," he replied, running his hand through his own ebony hair. Sara nodded before hugging him one last time. Takashi kissed the top of her head before reluctantly letting her go. When Sara walked out, Sara met her mother on the way. Hanako wrapped her arms around her.

"Miss you already, Mother...and you're not even gone yet," Sara whispered.

"I know the feeling," Hanako whispered back. They stayed in a loving embrace for a long while before they let each other go and went their separate ways. Hanako watched her daughter disappear down the corridor before walking into her husband's study.

"We shouldn't keep leaving her like this," she whispered,"I always feel guilty."

"As do I...but we must keep striving for peace. Sara will thank us and that's why we have the best tutors to educate her so she can take over from us one day...but I do feel guilty."

Hanako sighed, "I'll let you get back to your work. I will be in the library if you need me," she said softly before leaving her husband alone.

* * *

><p>A figure stood outside in the light of the full moon, a smirk playing upon his full lips, "Oh...my little Sara...your blood will be mine tonight. If I cannot have you...then no one can," he whispered. His eyes glowed red, "My servants...attack!" he ordered as ten or more vicious vampires appeared from the shadows and invaded the Awayuki home. They smashed the windows and anything else that stood in their way, including the servants. Tamaki Tanigawa sauntered in with a confidant arrogance, making his way to Sara's parents. He wanted to make sure that she didn't have anything left to live for when he finally came for her.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the manor, Sara sat reading a book in front of her fireplace. She was completely unaware of the massacre which ensued within her own home. She was completely lost in her book. Reading was the only way she escaped her lonely world. Suddenly, a screaming Mayumi burst into the room. Sara jumped, "What's going on?" she jumped to her feet.<p>

"Y-You're parents..." she panted, "They have been attacked and are now dead! Lord Tanigawa and his men broke into the manor a few moments ago and causing a massacre. You have to get out of here and quickly!"

Sara frowned, "What? My parents cannot be dead!"

"I do not lie, mistress! Please! Get yourself out of here now! He is on his way here to have your life," she cried, "There is no time to explain everything. Please just get yourself out of here and I will distract him."

Sara could hear the dying screams of her servants. She stood, rooted to the spot and unable to move. Dead? No...no they couldn't be. Mayumi ran to the French windows and reached for Sara's hand, "Mistress, please!"

Sara nodded slowly but just as Mayumi was about to open them, the French windows were suddenly blown to pieces, splintering everywhere. Mayumi had been blown back and lost consciousness. All of the lights had blown out, only the moon as a viable light source.

Sara stood up and swallowed. She hugged her small body whilst walking, hoping to protect herself from anymore danger. When she walked over to inspect the mess, it completely took her off guard. She felt hand gripped neck before she could react.

"You little bitch," the owner of the hand said, "You broke off your engagement to me! Don't you understand?! You belong to me!"

Sara struggled to escape from the man's grip. She recognized the voice to be her most recent ex-fiancé, Tamaki Tanigawa. She successfully pulled herself out of his grip but only for a moment when he grabbed her wrists again.

"Tamaki, I didn't break it, may parents did! Let me go!" she kicked him in the stomach, but that didn't deter him. He pulled the girl forward and his grip moved fromher neck to her shoulders. Sara continued to kick and scream, not wanting to succumb to his attack. Tamaki wrapped an arm around her waist in a mockery of a lover's embrace.

"I am going to enjoy this, my dear." with that, his fangs ripped into her neck. Sara screamed in pain. She kicked and screamed, trying to draw some attention to herself. However, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, with nobody to save her, things were looking pretty bleak for her. Finally, with out any real warning, he dropped her.

"That should teach you, you little bitch." he cleared her hair away from her face, leering over her. With a wicked smile, he turned away, disappearing into the night. However, before passing out completely, she saw another person bending over her. She had no strength to try to get up as her eye lids were closing. She only hoped that this person would be a friend rather than a foe. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>When Sara woke up again, she didn't know where she was. She kept her eyes closed as she tried work out what had happened. She was about to panic as she felt that she was resting in someone's comfortable arms. She sat up and squinted, the light hurting her eyes hurting her. She had been resting on someone's lap and she turned her head to him. It was a dark young man and he was another pureblood.<p>

"Who are you? Where am I?" the small girl panicked. She saw another young man sitting there. She squinted her sapphire eyes at him. She then realised that the young man was Kaname Kuran, one of her many ex-finaces, "Kaname..."

"Calm yourself, Princess, you're safe. You're fiance won't hurt you now," the young man said. Sara was still weary of the two young men and she scooted away from them, "You know me very well, but this is Takuma Ichijo. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Sara frowned. "I don't know...Might it ever occurred to you that...I might have been scared? He had me by the throat..." Sara said quietly. "Er...may I ask where we're going?"

"We're going to Cross Academy, a school for both vampires and humans. There is nothing to fear." Kaname said. But, Sara suddenly passed out as Kaname was about to tell her something.

"She must have been through a lot." Takuma said. Kaname nodded.

"I wonder how she'll react when we tell her the gravest news of all." Kaname said gravely while stroking her pale cheek lightly. Takuma gazed at Sara for a while, feeling sorry for her. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she had her head on Kaname's knee.

When they arrived at Cross Academy, they took Sara to the headmaster's office. It was a full two hours before she woke up. When she did, she turned her head to see a girl about her age kneeling beside her. Sara sat up.

"She's awake," The girl said. Sara gave her a cold look but turn her head to see a man who looked like a badly dressed transvestite in a shawl and a ponytail. "Hello, I'm Yuuki Cross and the headmaster, Kaien Cross. I hear that you are a pureblood vampire. You're so pretty," Yuuki smiled. Sara nodded and swung her legs down so that she could sit up.

Sara looked around at her surroundings. She saw books on a bookshelf, wanting to be read...mostly by her. She loved to read. She stood up slowly, without a word, receiving questioning looks from father and daughter. Sara put a finger to a book and ran it along the rest of them across the shelf. "Have you read any of these?" Sara asked. Cross cleared his throat and shook his head. "May I read some," Sara asked in a small voice.

"Yes, please do." Cross said. Sara smiled slightly in gratitude and turned back to the bookshelf. Sara found that she was spoilt for choice but she eventually chose a couple of books that sparked her interest. She found that she had turned around too quickly as she early passed out, but Yuuki rushed over to her and guided her back to the chaise. Yuuki was surprised that Sara went from being unconscious to looking at books on a bookshelf and then beginning to lose consciousness again. When Sara tried to stand up again, she felt something cold against her temple. She almost dropped her books in fright. She make it out to be a gun and she could feel a strong grip on her arm, holding her in place.

"Eh...?" Sara managed to look at the person holding the gun to her head. He had silvery tresses, a little like her but her's was like pure snow. He had angry lavender eyes, which were staring her down and intimidating her. "Please let me go...I mean you no harm...please put it down." Sara begged. She tried to tug her arm free of his iron grip.

"Zero, please...she's just been through an ordeal. This isn't helping and she's just choosing books."

Yuuki kicked him in the shin and punched him in the arm. "Zero, let go of her!" she shouted. Zero let go of Sara roughly. Sara hugged herself and tried to make herself small. Cross got up, removed the books from her grip and put them on the table. He sat her down on the couch.

"Please don't mind him. He's been through some ordeals himself."

"That's not a reason to put a gun to my head." Sara muttered.

"Zero, you big jerk!" Yuuki shouted.

"You should calm down, Zero. She means you no harm." Cross said. He turned back to the frightened pureblood girl, "Kaname Kuran, the young man you were riding with in the car, has requested that you become a student of this academy."

"But I have to go home! If my parents return and I'm not there, they'll be worried!" Sara protested. Cross shook his head.

"We cannot let you go back there. I would be failing in my duty to protect you, so no, you cannot go back."

Sara sighed in defeat. Suddenly, she felt blood lust took hold of her body. Her eyes were glowing and her breathing was ragged. Sara, rather unexpectedly, reached for Zero. Being a pureblood, she was actually stronger than him. She threw him to the ground and straddled his waist. She pinned his arms down and the two vampires stared at each other. Zero glared at her hard. He tried to struggle, but she was stronger than she looked. Sara leaned down and licked his neck, preparing to bite him

Zero struggled to get the girl off him. He notice that she must have lost blood because there were patches off blood all over her delicate silk dress. Sara sank her fangs into his neck, taking in a mouthful of blood. She has never tasted anything like it. However, she pulled back and gave him a panicked look. "I'm so sorry!" she jumped off him and ran towards the door, her eyes still glowing from her blood lust. Yuuki made a dash for her, hoping to catch a girl who was running at vampire speed.

"Miss Awayuki! Please come back!" Yuuki shouted. However, Sara was out earshot and was running blindly. She ran into the school stable and hid in the corner, causing somewhat of a disturbance. The fiercest of the horses, Lilly, was the horse whose compartment Sara was in. The horse turned it's head and gave her a glare as only a horse could. Sara, realizing that this wasn't a safe place to hide, stood up, keeping her back to the wall.

"Oi. You shouldn't be in there. It's not safe," Sara's head snapped up to see Zero glaring at her. Sara was beginning to wonder which was the better option: an angry young man with his shiny gun or a horse with a killer glare. She edged towards Zero, not keeping her eyes off the horse and Zero pulled her out once she was close enough.

"For someone who wanted to kill me, that was...heroic," Sara commented. Zero just glared at her. "Are you a vampire, Zero Kiryuu? I know my "almost" bite would have made you vampire, but, you already are..." before she could say anything else, Yuuki appeared.

"Miss Awayuki..are you all right," Yuuki took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. "It's to wipe your face," Yuuki said, "You've got dried blood all around your face," to clarify, she made a circular motion around her own mouth. Sara nodded silently and wiped the blood away. "Let's get you back to school and get you into a uniform." Yuuki gently guided and coaxed the frightened young vampire back to the school building.

* * *

><p>Once Sara was given her uniform, she was taken to the Moon Dorm: the home of the Night Class. Sara felt apprehensive about going in. Yuuki guided her in, telling her not to worry. Zero walk in behind them, making sure Sara didn't run away. Sara had remained silent for most of the time, only saying please and thank you when necessary. Kaname sensed her presence and walked out to meet them.<p>

"Ah, I was wondering about you," Kaname said. Sara felt intimidated by his presence. She was taken into his room. Sara stood before his desk, "Princess Sara, you are now a student of the Cross Academy Night Class. I want you to know that you are welcome here and that you will be protected at all times," He gestured to door and two young men walked through the door. "This is Takuma Ichijo, whom you met in the car, and that is Hanabusa Aidou. They will be your body guards for the rest of your time here. I'm sure they will pander to your every need," Kaname said. Sara turned her head to see them and then turned back to Kaname.

"I'm sure they will," Sara whispered.

"Now, there is a of rule that you must adhere to: you cannot drink humans and you must stay away from them at all times. Is that clear?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Crystal."

"I also have news on a delicate matter."

"Just spit it out, Dorm President Kuran; I am in no mood to stand about," Sara said coldly. Kaname appeared to be unaffected and carried on.

"I will ask that Yuuki and Zero to leave the room and stand guard. Ichijo and Aidou you go too."

Every one who was told to leave, went and Kaname turned back to Sara, who was patiently waiting for Kaname to continue. "Now, when you were attacked, you're parents, Lord and Lady Awayuki, were travelling out of your estate, am I correct?"

Sara nodded and looked up to meet his gaze. "Yes, but I don't see what this has that got to do with anything," she asked, with only a hint of exasperation. Kaname sighed.

"Your parents...while in their carriage...were ambushed...by the people who tried to kill you. Unfortunately, they didn't survive," Kaname said gravely. Sara looked up at him, her eyes wide. She looked down at her feet.

"Oh..." she said with little emotion in her voice. "It will have been...my...ex-fiancé. Hours before the attack...my engagement was broken off. Let's just say...it was broken off for details I would rather not discuss," Sara said again, with hardly any emotion.

"Forgive me, Sara, but it would be better if you did," Kaname said. Sara looked back up at him. She nodded gravely.

"My fiancé is a murderer. He has murdered a human family and lots of other lesser vampires."

"Can you specify," Kaname asked.

"A couple of Level Bs, a few Level Cs, lots of Level Ds and now, two purebloods: my parents."

Sara sniffed and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kaname sighed and walked over to the weeping girl. He wrapped his arms around his former fiancee. She sniffed and buried her head into his silk shirt. Kaname rubbed her back and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sara, I don't know what to say," Sara pulled back a little. Kaname noticed that Sara had suddenly a deathly pale as the colour drained from her cheeks and she went down like a ton of bricks. Kaname caught her limp body before she touched the ground. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

"Take her to her room, Ichijo. Guard her with your life and see to her every need." Kaname said with an emotion that Takuma couldn't read. Takuma nodded and lifted Sara's limp body up into the bridal position and took her from the room. Yuuki, Zero and Aidou looked up and their eyes widened.

"What happened," Yuuki asked. Takuma sighed.

"She fainted."

"Yes, we can see that, but why," Aidou asked. Takuma didn't answer for a moment.

"Stress...it must be the stress of everything that has gone on," Takuma clarified.

Yuuki gave her a sympathetic look but Zero just continued to glare.

"Come on, Aidou, let's go. Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, you should both leave. It's not safe. We'll see you soon," Takuma smiled and he turned around with Aidou in tow. Yuuki and Zero made their way out, eager to leave.

As Takuma and Aidou walked towards the room that had been prepared for Sara, Takuma turned his gazed the unconsious princess, "I thought that she looked a little pale," Takuma mused. She appeared so fragile and helpless.

Once Takuma and Aidou had made it to Sara's beautifully prepared suite, they went to the bedroom part and laid her on the bed.

"She looks so innocent, doesn't she?" Takuma said, clearing a pure white strand from her face.

Aidou nodded. "Yes, she's been through so much. We can only hope everything calms down."

"Come on," Takuma said, "Let's go."

Aidou looked affronted. "No, we have to guard her! One of us stays here and one of us at her door. Is that okay?" he whispered.

Takuma nodded. "Fine, I'll stay in her living room and you can stand outside. Go on." Takuma gave him a nudge and Aidou gave him a glare, before walking out to his post. Takuma smiled and walked to his post, knowing that Sara would be safe.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - Meeting her Classmates

* * *

><p>When Sara woke up again, she didn't know where she was. She thought that all past events had been some kind of dream or a more apt word would be a nightmare. But, she remembered that she was at Cross Academy and that she had been rescued from her mansion and her ex-fiancé. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She got lost in her own little world and she didn't notice Takuma walk in with a glass of fake blood.<p>

"Lady Sara...would you like something to drink," Takuma asked quietly. Sara's head snapped around to see him there. She stared at him for a while, not saying anything. "Here..." he said handing her the glass, which she did not take at first, "It's just blood tablets dissolved in water. Take it. It's not poison," Takuma urged. Sara still looked apprehensive and she had the look of a frightened rabbit on her face.

"You drink some of it first...Just so I'm sure," Sara said tactically. Takuma nodded and sipped it gently. He then went to hand it back to Sara, who timidly reached for it. She sniffed it and then had a little sip. She scrunched her nose up in distaste. "It's disgusting." she said, putting it on the bed side table.

"I know. But it will help," Takuma urged. Sara gave him a look of distrust. Takuma sighed. It's what he should have expected. Sara had been through an ordeal and now orphaned. To Takuma's horror, Hanabusa then walked in, complaining that his feet and legs hurt and wanting to swap posts. He, of course, didn't realise that Sara was awake.

"Ichijo, I want to swap posts and be with Lady Awayuki," Takuma sighed irritably and jerked his head in Sara's direction. Hanabusa's eyes widened and his cheeks became very red.

"Er...forgive me, Lady Awayuki, I didn't know you were awake," Hanabusa blushed, ashamed of what he said. Sara didn't say anything. "Are you feeling all right, Lady Awayuki," He asked. Sara shrugged slightly and didn't answer. Hanabusa looked up at Takuma and beckoned him out of the room. Takuma followed him out.

"What," Takuma asked. Hanabusa looked around to see if she was listening.

"Is she okay," Hanabusa asked. Takuma looked back at her and sighed. He turned back to Hanabusa.

"I think so, but it's going to take some time for her to adjust. She's been through a lot. I heard from Kaname that she'd been at the Awayuki estate since she was born, not allowed to go out. She was a prisoner in her own home, accompanied by guards and personal attendants," Takuma sighed.

"Then she's going to have a hard time adjusting to all of this," Hanabusa said. Takuma nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Kaname and he looked worried.

"How is she?" Kaname asked. Takuma and Hanabusa looked at each other before answering.

"Er...well, she has just woken up and she's hardly vocal. I offered her some faux blood but she thought that I was trying to poison her. She even know what they are. It's going to take a long time for Lady Sara to adjust." Takuma said. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I heard that she was practically raised on them. It's blood she's never had before," Kaname said in a matter of fact tone. Takuma and Hanabusa gave Kaname a look of surprise.

"Really," Hanabusa asked. Kaname nodded and gave Hanabusa a knowing smirk. Hanabusa blushed, knowing that he himself had a hard time around blood.

"It's strange that her parents would not introduce her to the real thing," Kaname mused. Takuma looked down at the letter in his hand, "But then again, I suppose they wanted to keep her as pure as possible."

"What's the letter about, Kaname," Takuma asked. Kaname looked down.

"It's for Sara. I haven't read it though," Kaname said as he walked past them and into Sara's bedroom.

"Kaname..." Sara muttered. She had her knees up to her chest and she gave him a timid look. Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat on the bed. He could tell that she was struggling to hide her tears. Kaname moved closer to Sara and drew her onto his lap. Sara couldn't restrain her tears anymore.

"Don't cry, Sara," Kaname said, stroking her back. Sara rubbed her eyes and Kaname reached into his trouser pocket. He handed Sara a letter. Sara's eyes widened, frowned and she was reluctant to take it. "Go on, it won't bite," Kaname urged, "It came with your suitcases which are down stairs. They were delivered this morning," Kaname said softly. Sara reached for the letter and took it from him. She delicately broke the seal and opened the letter. "Who is it from," Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him.

"It's my parents' will. It says that I own everything." Sara explained. She then felt another letter inside the envelope. It was a tightly folded piece of paper and Sara's nimble fingers set to work unfolding it. Once unfolded, Sara started reading the letter.

"Who is it from?" Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him.

"It's from one of my personal attendants, Lady Mayumi. She's found out that I'm at Cross Academy and wants to attend the school to be near me. She's my confidante and maid," Sara informed. Kaname nodded.

"Everything will be done to make you comfortable her and if that means allowing one of your lady's maids to attend the school, then so be it," Kaname said. Sara nodded.

"Thank you, my lord," Sara said. She smiled slightly, but she let it drop after a second.

"In addition, you can start school whenever you're ready. You don't have to rush yourself," Kaname said. Sara smiled a watery smile.

"Thank you. I'll start tomorrow night," Sara said.

"Are you sure," Kaname asked. Sara nodded. "Well, would you like to be introduced tonight as a second pureblood," Kaname asked cautiously.

Sara looked down at her hands and fiddled with them. "Okay..." she muttered. "It would be good for me to meet other people," Sara said. Kaname nodded, "But I don't have anything to wear."

Kaname chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Sara, your suitcases are down stairs and Ichijo will go and retrieve them," Kaname glanced at Takuma as a signal to go and get them. Takuma nodded and quickly walked from the room. Kaname ruffled her hair before standing up.

"I'll see you later then..." Sara whispered. Kaname nodded.

"Good, then come down at seven o'clock tonight," he walked out of Sara's suite and left her to rest. Hanabusa turned back to Sara. He noticed the tears pouring down her cheeks. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Lady Sara, here..." he said, offering his handkerchief. Sara looked up at him and but didn't reach out to take it.

"I'll only take it if you stop calling me 'Lady Awayuki'. I just want to be called 'Sara'," Sara said quietly. Hanabusa suddenly looked very nervous, "What's the matter?"

Aidou gulped, "You're a pureblood, Lady Awayuki," he mumbled.

"Tell me something I don't know, Aidou," Sara said resentfully, "Please just call me 'Sara'."

Aidou sighed in defeat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her, "All right, you win, Lady Sara," Aidou said. Sara still wasn't satisfied.

"I also meant that you should drop the 'Lady'," Sara said distantly. Hanabusa looked affronted.

"B-but, Sara-sama, you're a pureblood vampire! I cannot drop honorifics," Hanabusa spluttered. Sara sighed sadly.

"The thing is, Aidou, I've been treated like a china doll all my life. I find it refreshing that someone calls me by my first name and without an honorific," Sara explained, "Please, I want to fit in here...please call me 'Sara'."

Aidou still looked uneasy. Sara sighed irritably.

"Fine, in private, you call me 'Sara', but in public, you call me 'Lady Sara'. Is that a deal," Sara said, hoping this would be an acceptable proposition.

Aidou sighed and nodded, "All right, Sara..." he said. Sara smiled a small smile.

"Good boy," Sara said, patting him on the arm, giving him a cute smile, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The blue eyed boy smiled a little and shook his head. Then, Takuma came walking into the room with Sara's suitcases, "Thank you, Ichijo," Sara thanked. Takuma smiled at her.

"It's no problem," Takuma replied. She could tell that he was totally out of breath.

"Well, I had better get ready for tonight," Sara said softly, "Ichijo, you can stay with me." Hanabusa looked a little hurt, "Don't worry, Aidou, I still like you. I just want you to guard the door for me. Do you think that you can do that?"

Hanabusa beamed and nodded, "Yes, Sara," with that, he ran from the room and closed the door behind him. Takuma gave her a puzzled look.

"Is there a reason why he isn't addressing you with proper honorifics?"

Sara nodded, "Yes, because I want to make friends here. I feel that the honorific 'Lady' is a barrier to me making friends with anyone. It feels too distant," She said, "The same rule goes for you, Ichijo, please call me 'Sara' in private and call me 'Lady Sara' in public."

Takuma's eyes widened but didn't complain, "All right, Sara," Takuma said in acceptance. Sara smiled as she walked over to her suit cases. She knelt down and unzipped it. Pulling out a towel, some toiletries, clean underwear and a dress, Sara gave Takuma a dazzling smile before disappearing into the bathroom. Takuma noticed her childlike tendencies and innocent ways when she had been searching through her things. It seemed that she was child forced to grow up too quickly. Her innocent nature was a rare thing with in their society and he knew that it would have to be protected.

* * *

><p>At seven o'clock, Sara stepped out of her bedroom wearing a black silk dress. It was a gothic lolita dress which reached her knees and she wore little white ankle socks. She wore her hair in an elegant bun with a black,frilly, Lolita style hairband with some wispy bits of hair around her exquisite face and straight cut fringe, making her look every inch the pureblood princess. On her feet she wore elegant high heals, which had little silver roses stitched onto them and around her neck was a shiny silver locket hanging from a long chain. Both Takuma and Hanabusa were speechless. She had gone from being a timid little girl to being a confident young woman in the space an hour.<p>

"Wow, Sara, you look amazing," Hanabusa said, wide eyed.

"Thank you, Aidou," Sara said with a small smile. Takuma smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Yes, you look quite lovely," Takuma commented. Sara nodded, "Shall we get going?"

Sara nodded and looped her arm through Takuma's. They walked from her room and the scene that greeted her next startled her. Everyone was gathered in the parlour. They all speculated about their princess, wondering what she was going to be like. When Sara saw everyone, she felt very intimidated and scared, but she hid her fear with a cold countenance. She swallowed and walked down the stairs, silencing everyone. Kaname stepped forward and reached for her hand, and pulled her forward.

"This, Night Class, is Princess Sara Awayuki. She has recently become the head of her family since the death of her parents. You will treat her with the utmost respect," Kaname announced. He turned to Sara. "You are an honoured guest and student here at the academy."

Everyone stared at Sara. Sara felt like she was going to faint from the pressure of people staring at her. She made her way down the steps and the maid handed her a glass of white, sparkling wine. Sara accepted and walked further out from the steps. Takuma and Hanabusa kept close to her, making her feel at ease. However, that could be more than what could be said for the other vampires in the room. The arrival of a second pureblood, and a pureblood princess at that, was quite unnerving. Her blood rivaled Kaname's blood, making her equally as powerful as their dorm president.

Sara felt equally as uncomfortable. She could feel the Night Class's eyes burning into her as the watched the her every move. She could also hear mutterings as well regarding the incident.

"I bet she planned the whole thing," one person said.

"No way, really? She doesn't look the type..."

"She was the one who was saved and didn't do a thing to save her parents..."

Sara frowned. They thought she was in league with her ex-fiance Tamaki Tanigawa. She growled softly before turning on her heal, her blood boiling. She wanted to get out before she lost control and did something she might have regretted.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname," Sara said quietly. Takuma and Hanabusa stood beside Sara, daring anyone to harm her. They'd too heard what people were saying.

"May I go back now?" Sara whispered to Kaname. He looked a little surprised but nodded. "Tell them that I give them my deepest apologies," she growled.

Kaname turned to the Night Class. "Everyone, Sara is currently tired and stressed by the events of the past few days. It would be advisable not to say or assume such things as she wasn't in control of the situation. Please excuse her while she retires and she will start her lessons tomorrow evening. Please get ready for your own." Kaname said.

Kaname followed Sara to her bedroom and walked inside. "You have certainly stunned them. They'll be eating out of the palm of your hand." Kaname said nonchalantly. Sara nodded and sat down. She scoffed.

"I just want a happy school life, where I can have friends. I don't want them as my subjects, Kaname." Sara said, "I want a little emotional warmth...but some how...I am going to have to prove to them that I am not weak and that I didn't my parents' murder."

"Sara, you're not answerable to them and you have nothing to prove. They are you underlings."

"I just wish that was the case," Sara whispered, "I just want friends that like me for me, who don't judge or expect a lot from me..."

"Be that as it may, Sara, you give them an inch and they take a mile." Kaname said. Sara glared at him but sat back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"Kaname, let me have friends. I've never had more than one friend at any one time. Friends are the one thing I need right now."

Kaname knew that Sara was right. She did need friends.

"Fine, but you must be careful about what you do and say. You must maintain a level of grace for your rank. Is that clear?" Sara nodded.

"Yes, Kaname." Sara said blankly. Kaname left the room and left Sara in Takuma and Hanabusa's care.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it.

Chapter 3 - Of Bites and Plots

* * *

><p>Sara didn't know what to do. She kept changing her mind as to what she wanted. To go to school or not to go to school...that was the question. She had her uniform on, ready to go, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to face going to school. She was not good around crowds of people because she had been in almost total isolation with only servants for company.<p>

She also felt like a child and felt too innocent to be taking on the leadership of her clan. Most of her cousins were aristocrats, not too hard to handle but could easily taint and manipulate her if she let them.

She decided to take the plunge and try to socialise with her peers. She had to try sooner than later, so it was better to get it out of the way. She stood up from her bed, straightened out her uniform and slipped past her two body guards, giving them the slip. She walked down the corridor and saw Ruka Souen, Akastuki Kain, Rima Toya and Senri Shiki sitting in the parlour. Sara crept down stairs and cleared her throat. They all turned heads in her direction and stood up quickly as a sign of respect. Sara shook her head.

"Please, be seated. I just wanted to come down and...talk." Sara tried to put them at ease. They nervously sat back down but they didn't take their eyes of the pureblood princess. "May I join you?" she asked. They looked at each other and nodded, giving her the go ahead. She sat down next to Ruka. "I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel nervous around me. I just want us all to be friends." She smiled and made eye contact with each of them. She could sense them all relaxing and Ruka turned to her.

"So...Lady Sara..."

Sara interrupted her by shaking her head. "Not 'Lady Sara', please, I want to be friends with you. Just call me 'Sara'." Sara smiled. They all looked at her with surprise.

"But, you're a rare pureblood princess! We have to treat you with the utmost respect!" Ruka exclaimed. Sara pondered for a moment.

"Yes, but I would prefer it if you wouldn't be overly polite when speaking to me." Sara said. Her new friends hesitated but nodded and they carried on their conversation where they left off. Sara occasionally contributed to the conversation but most of the time, she stayed quiet and listened to everything they said, quietly enjoying the warmth of her new friendship.

Meanwhile, Aidou and Takuma had discovered that their ward had slipped away.

"Where did she go?" Hanabusa asked exasperatedly. Takuma looked around Sara's suite but found nothing.

"Kaname will kill us if we cannot find her." Takuma said in a matter of fact tone.

"How can you be so calm? Lady Sara is supposed to be protected and guarded at all times!" Aidou said frantically. Takuma nodded.

"True, but she can't have gotten far. I think she's still within the building." Takuma said. "Come on, let's search the building." Takuma's calm behavior was starting to irritate and anger Aidou.

"You're too calm for your own good." Hanabusa grumbled. They walked around a while, asking around about her whereabouts. When they saw her downstairs in the parlour, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "There, nothing to worry about." Hanabusa said calmly. Takuma turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"And you call me too calm." Takuma said, shaking his head. Takuma turned around and walked downstairs. Sara was so engrossed in the conversation her friends had included her in. Takuma tapped her on the shoulder and Sara screamed in fright, causing everyone to look up at her.

"Ichijo, you gave me a fright," Sara said, clutching her chest. "I don't need anymore surprises."

"Really? Well you gave us a shock by running off," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Aidou nearly had a heart attack."

"What? So I have to completely cut myself off from everyone as well," Sara burst out.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Takuma said calmly, "We just wish that you would tell us where you're going when you wish to leave your room."

Hanabusa joined them. "Lady Sara, please return to your room," Hanabusa said. Sara glared at him.

"Why should I? I've been socially isolated for all my life! Allow me this opportunity," Sara shouted. Her voice echoed, leaving everyone speechless. "Just leave me alone." Sara sobbed. She ran towards the staircase but Hanabusa caught her by the waist. However Sara didn't resist, she just sobbed into his chest, her legs giving way, collapsing against him. Takuma took the broken girl from him and into his arms.

"She's experienced too much trauma for any stress to happen," Takuma said. Ruka walked up to the unconscious girl and gazed at her childlike face.

"I feel sorry for her," Ruka whispered. "She's incredibly strong, yet incredibly...innocent and...childlike; she hasn't any real knowledge of the world she lives in."

Everyone agreed, "Take good care of her, Takuma, Hanabusa...and I'm sure all of us will help support her too," Ruka said.

"Ichijo, let's get her back. She's not ready for this," Aidou said, referring the fact that the emotional outburst had caused her to lose consciousness.

"Yes, I know," Takuma said. He turned on his heel and walked back to Sara's room.

Takuma laid her down on the bed. He felt sorry for her, he really did. Takuma didn't want her to feel trapped, she'd already had enough of that when she was back on the Awayuki estate. Would Kaname have anything planned for her? He knew that Kaname always had some kind of hidden agenda. In addition to that, her fiancé was still at large. Would he find out where Sara was and come to make trouble for her? He hoped not.

"Let's just hope that you can cope with what's to come." he whispered.

"How is she," Aidou's voice came floating from Sara's living room. He walked into her bedroom.

"She's still unconscious," Takuma observed. "We'll see how she is is the morning." Takuma sat in the armchair beside Sara's bed. "Why don't you go to class? I relieve you of your duties tonight."

Hanabusa looked affronted. "What?"

"You heard me." Takuma smirked.

"Fine, but I'll take the next shift," Aidou said, before departing for class.

* * *

><p>When Sara woke up again, she was confused. She turned her head and saw Aidou sitting in the armchair beside her bed. She noticed that it was morning as a tiny stream of light shone through the curtains. She sighed and squeezed Hanabusa's hand to wake him up.<p>

Aidou groaned painfully as he raised his lolling head. He squinted and rubbed his bright blue eyes. He jolted to attention when he saw her staring at him. "Sara," he exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Sara looked at him dryly and said, "Yes, well done, Aidou." Sarcasm laced her sweet voice.

Aidou stood up. "You must be hungry. Are you," He asked. Sara looked doubtful but nodded.

"I am a little hungry...I suppose," Sara muttered. Aidou nodded.

"What would you like to eat," he asked helpfully. Sara pondered for a moment.

"Anything...as long as it's not too big," Sara said quietly. Aidou nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Lady Sara."

"I've asked you to please refrain from calling me 'Lady Sara', please. It feels too distant and cold," Sara whispered. Hanabusa looked shocked.

"But...but..." Aidou stammered, "You're a pureblood vampire and I don't feel comfortable addressing you less than you deserve!"

"Yes, so? Your point? I just...want to feel like everyone else...just...please do it...for me," Sara pleaded. Aidou was about to protest, but he earned a glare from Sara, "We've been through this! Please just call me Sara in private!"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "Well, I'm going to get you that food." He walked away, leaving Sara alone.

Sara stood up and walked into her bathroom. She decided to have a shower and freshen up. She undressed and stepped into the shower, loving the feeling of the hot water on her skin. She washed her hair with the strawberry shampoo, which had been given to her by Ruka. She then stepped out and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around her small form.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Aidou was standing there with a tray. When his eyes fell on her and blushed beat red and so did Sara. They stood there, motionless, not daring to move. "Eh...Sara..." Aidou managed. Sara felt herself getting cold due to the fact that she was still wet from the shower and her hair was dripping.

"Aidou...just put the tray down...and get yourself out. It'll be easier for the both of us," However to Sara's dismay, Takuma burst in too.

"Aidou, how many times do I have to-" Takuma was interrupted by the sight of Aidou's reddened cheeks. Takuma turned his head and he saw Sara in just her towel, blushing madly. Takuma ran out of the room, deeply embarrassed. Aidou quickly put down the tray he was holding and ran from the room too. Sara stood motionlessly before she breathed a sigh of relief and continued to dry herself off.

* * *

><p>Later on, Sara had put her uniform on and went downstairs to join everyone. Everyone was quite shocked that Sara had decided to join them. "Please do not worry, everyone, I wish to join everyone tonight. It is time that I start socialising. I hope that I reach everyone's expectations." she announced. Sara turned to see Kaname standing behind her with his arms folded.<p>

"Sara, are you sure that you want to go to school? Don't you think it's a little soon?" Kaname asked. Sara thought and pondered for a moment.

"No, I think that I might attend school, Kaname, it will take my mind off things." Sara said flatly. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"We shall see," Kaname walked forward and opened the door. Sara followed suit with Takuma and Hanabusa following close behind. They were both worried that Sara wouldn't cope with the fangirls' screaming. Unsurprisingly, at least to Takuma, Sara kept falling back behind them, trying to shrink back from the loud screams. Takuma turned to her and grasped her hand reassuringly. Sara was glad for the comfort. Sara had picked a bad time to go to class. It was St Xchoclotl's day and the girls were hyped up because of this.

"Don't worry, Sara, they're harmless really," Takuma said. The girl who had helped her, Yuuki, was keeping the girls in line.

"Okay, girls, stay behind your designated gates and WAIT for the boy you want to come to you," she then turned to the Night Class. "Now, boys, these girls take this VERY seriously."

Aidou, overcome by excitement ran forward. "Well, taking chocolates from girls is my specialty!"

"Aidou," Kaname said calmly. Kaname discreetly jerked his head in the direction of Sara, who was giving him a funny look.

Aidou finally caught on and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah...sorry...Dorm President Kuran," He let Kaname and Sara walk past. He thought that he saw a hint of a smirk on Sara's porcelain doll-like features. Sara looked behind her to see if Takuma was still there. Takuma walked towards her and Sara grasped his hand tightly. However, Sara was feeling a little apprehensive about being with in the screaming gang of girls. Her cheeks went extremely pale and she came to a complete stop.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Sara whispered. Takuma looked over at Aidou, who had noticed the girl's hesitation and apprehension.

"Sara...You don't have to do this," Takuma said, "If you're not ready, you can go back."

"But then I'll be on my own," Sara said with a squeak. Takuma sighed.

"What is it that you want to do?" Takuma asked. Sara shuffled forward and took a deep breath.

"I'll go...to class," she said quickly. Takuma nodded and pulled her along, wanting to get her through as quickly as possible, avoiding the possibility of a breakdown on Sara's part.

"Ichijo," one fan girl shouted. Takuma turned his head to see the fangirl was waving a box of chocolates at him. He mouthed that he was sorry and walked away, pulling Sara along with him. Yuuki walked over to him, hands on her hips.

"Ichijo, why are you not accepting any chocolates from the girls," she asked haughtily. Takuma looked around at Sara, indicating that she was the reason. Yuuki nodded with understanding. "Okay, Ichijo. Go on," Yuuki said. Takuma smiled in thanks and walked on with Sara in tow. Sara turned her head to see Zero glaring at her. She quickly averted her gaze and carried on walking. What had she done to warrant such a sour look from him? Was it just her or everyone in general who he hated?

"Sara, don't mind him. He's just been through a lot...he lost his parents too," Takuma clarified.

"So...does that mean that I should go around glaring at everyone," Sara asked ironically. Takuma raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh, Sara, you do have a point," Takuma sighed.

"Well, I'm only stating my point," Sara shrugged. As the approached the school building, Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Kaname approached them from behind.

"Are you doing all right, Sara," Kaname asked.

Sara replied with a small nod,"Yes, thank you, Kaname," Sara said politely. "Better than expected anyway."

"Good, I'm glad," Kaname smiled. "Shall we get to class? It will definitely be a learning experience for you, Sara."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be," Sara agreed, "But may I ask you something with regards to my lady's maid? Will she definitely be coming here?"

"Of course, Sara. She will be here within the week." Kaname smiled.

"Good, because she's a very dear friend of mine and I cannot bear to be away from her as long as necessary."

"Of course..." Kaname said, taking Sara's hand in his. "...my lady." he kissed the back of it and Sara gave him a soft smile.

Then, Sara turned her head and saw Zero throwing a small box of chocolates at Kaname which were from Yuuki. Kaname caught it. with one hand, "Thank you,Yuuki," he smiled. Yuuki went bright red and looked down at her feet.

"Y-You're welcome," She smiled shyly. Sara made eye contact with Zero with a sympathetic look. He glared at her fiercely. He approached her, demanding to know what she wanted.

"What do you want, vampire?" he asked brusquely.

"Eh...I'd like to apologise for biting you the other day. I admit that I should not have done it. I know that you're already a vampire, so my bite would not have turned you. It was also incredibly insensitive of me since your family was killed by a bad vampire...like mine...but it gives me no excuse."

"Save your apologies, vampire, I don't want to hear them." with that, Zero turned away from her abruptly. Sara flinched and a sad expression graced her countenance. Takuma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Come on, Sara, at least you did the right thing." Sara turned to him and nodded slowly. She took his hand and he led her away. Kaname had watched the entire scene and threw a fierce glare in his direction before handing the chocolates to Seiren and following Sara and Takuma. He caught up with them, wondering what was said.

"What happened," He asked. Sara turned her head to look up at him. She appeared almost scared to tell him.

"May I tell you later," Sara asked, "I really do not want to talk about it." Sara turned her head away. Kaname made eye contact with Takuma, silently telling him to tell him later, knowing that Sara probably wouldn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll leave it for now," Kaname replied. Sara raised an eyebrow, knowing that it really would only be for now.

* * *

><p>When they had finally caught up with everyone in class, Sara sat down at her desk. Takuma found her childlike curiosity at something which he took for granted a little amusing as well as adorable. She had never been in a proper classroom before. He also noticed her intense note taking and seriousness of her expression. He couldn't help but smile. Nobody else took notes. They didn't take their classes seriously enough to do such a thing. It was just something to do and somewhere to be.<p>

* * *

><p>During the next lesson, they had been separated into pairs by the teacher. Sara was paired with Kaname. They had to do a science activityexperiment. Sara had done science experiments before back at her mansion with one of her many tutors. She enjoyed science immensely. She liked reading the science books her parents had given to her, recognising her flare for such a subject. Even though they weren't around much, they did like to indulge their daughter's interests to keep her stimulated. On one of their very infrequent visits, an eleven year old Sara had announced that she had wanted to be a scientist when she was grew up, specifically either a marine biologist or a biochemist. She would wander around her mansion in a scientist's white coat, in her free time, pretending to be a scientist. As she grew older, she stopped this, but she didn't lose interest in the subject at all.

Their science experiment was to build certain atoms of specific things from equipment. Since chemistry was Sara's favourite subject, she knew that she would enjoy this. Kaname was rather good at it as well, but that came as no surprise with him being a pureblood vampire. They had no picture or instructions to follow, they all had to do it from memory. They'd had to memorize them the day before, something Sara hadn't done due to obvious circumstances. Sara glanced up at Kaname. He had a clearly bored expression gracing his beautiful features. He was building the model with graceful ease.

"You find this boring, Kaname," Sara asked casually. Kaname heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's not that," he said tiredly, "I just wish that they would give us something a little more...challenging...this is humiliatingly easy."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Sara started, causing Kaname to look at her, "I do think it's rather challenging...and so beautiful. You just have to glance at it and you cannot help but be in awe of it." Sara fingered her finished model. Kaname notice that her eyes were sparkling with childlike curiosity and awe.

"I take it you like science then?" Kaname mused. Sara's cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink and she looked slightly flustered, "Silly question," he murmured. Sara turned her head away, her hair cascading from around her shoulder and hiding her face.

"Well, I've always had a flare for it...I suppose..." she was clearly embarrassed by this, but she didn't want to show him that. She turned her head back when her cheeks had gone back to their normal colour. Her expression had turned into one of sadness, "Kaname, may I ask you something," she whispered.

"Of course."

Sara fiddled with her hands before asking, "Well, you don't have to answer this, but how did you cope with the death of your parents?" Kaname was silent for a moment and this made Sara panic a little.

"I...just had to get on with it...my sister had also died in the attack. It left be broken on the inside for some time...but I had to carry on," Kaname sighed sadly, the same look of loneliness in his wine coloured eyes. He turned back to her, "You'll find your own way and when you do, you'll be much happier." Sara seriously doubted that. With the look of loneliness shining in his eyes, it didn't give her much hope.

"Ah, I see.." Sara replied finally. She reclined back in her chair, hoping that her life would take a turn for the better and find some security in her new surroundings.

* * *

><p>Tamaki Tanigawa sat in his mansion, feeling quite triumphant by his actions. He'd gotten his revenge on Sara and her wretched parents. They had humiliated him and made him a laughing stock in society. They had ruined his reputation, Sara especially. At Sara's "coming of age" ball in her mansion when she had turned fifteen, she had publicly slapped him when she tried to kiss her and saying that she was "disgusted by him". She then humiliated him further by publicly ending their engagement, wanting "nothing more to do with him". He also saw that she was very fearful of him, her beautiful sapphire eyes shining with innocent and childlike fear. He was expecting Sara's parents to contradict her and tell her that she was being foolish, but they didn't. They supported her and humiliated him in front of all the nobles.<p>

Although they were not showing it, they had been secretly laughing at and mocking him. He then proceeded to murder a human family and a few vampires in his anguish, eventually murdering Lord and Lady Awayuki and almost killing Sara.

He lounged back in his armchair, chuckling darkly to himself and he elegantly sipped a goblet of real human blood. Then there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" he hissed rudely. A male messenger came striding into the room. He bowed deeply, yet his countenance was grave.

"I'm afraid I have bad news about the little Awayuki princess. She's still alive." Tamaki growled and threw his goblet at the wall, blood going everywhere.

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" he bellowed. The messenger nodded. Tamaki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed in the messenger's face.

"She's at the prestigious Cross Academy, a school for both humans and vampires." he choked. Tamaki let him go roughly.

"That school...ah...yes. I know what you mean," he mused, "Cross Academy...it's ran by that pacifist twit Kaien Cross and the Night Class president Kaname Kuran. If she's under their protection, this will make it all the more harder to kill her." Tamaki growled frustratedly. He had wanted her, desired her...he still did want her...she was so beautiful and if he couldn't have her, nobody else could, especially Kaname Kuran.

"She is living quite a cosy life there. But if you plan on attacking her, you had better do it when Kaname Kuran isn't around. He's a dangerously powerful pureblood vampire."

"I am well aware of that." he said gruffly. The messenger took this as a cue to leave and he bowed deeply before leaving. A few moments later, a timid servant tottered in.

"My Lord, Sara Shirabuki-sama is here." she said shakily. Tamaki looked up at her and nodded.

"Send her in." he said emotionlessly. The maid bowed and walked out. The next thing he knew was a a pair of slender arms winding around his waist, pressing his back to her chest, "Shirabuki...what are you doing here," he asked icily, "I have no time for your games."

"Oh," she said in a mock hurt tone, "Why are you so mean to me?" she turned him around and traced the contours of his finely sculptured chest with a thin finger. Tamaki growled slightly and gripped her waist. Shirabuki pulled him down by his shirt so that their noses touched, "I'll make you forget about that little failure of a pureblood princess. Don't concern yourself with her and I will make you forget," she could feel his grip on her waist tighten. With one last feral growl, he crashed his lips against hers. Shirabuki pulled him closer to her body. Tamaki backed her onto the couch, kissing her passionately and gently lifting her her skirt.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Awayuki mansion, Mayumi, Sara's loyal maid and cousin, was finding it incredibly difficult to adjust to not having her beloved cousin around. She had keep a stiff upper lip though. As she was an Awayuki and Sara's closest relative, she was directly in command of Sara's household and it was getting difficult. Some of the staff were getting restless with out their mistress. But she had to persevere. Mayumi knew that Sara was safe at Cross Academy and that as long as she was attending the school, Kaname Kuran would protect her with his life.<p>

She could only hope that she's be able to attend Cross Academy and protect her mistress as only a loyal servant could.

* * *

><p>Sara had been losing herself in her books. It took her mind off everything. She had spent some time with Takuma. He was such a wonderful friend. He listened to her concerns and fears. He even helped her through her tears. Sara liked him for his gentleness and the tender way he held her when he tried to console and calm her down. Aidou was getting jealous by how much attention she was giving him and he couldn't couldn't help but resent the vice president for his closeness to Sara. Kaname had also spent time with Sara. He didn't feel as lonely anymore with another pureblood there beside him.<p>

It was a bright day and Sara couldn't sleep. She was still in her uniform and she just felt big a burst of energy coursing through her body would prevent her from being tired. Also, blood lust had become a problem for her in a way it never had been before. She sat on her couch, gripping her shaking body. Her breathing had taken an uneasy turn as it became ragged and painful. Then, there was a knock on the door. She wanted to answer, but she could barely speak. The knocking became urgent. As she tried to get up, she collapsed on to the floor. The door burst open and Kaname stood in the doorway.

"Sara," he exclaimed. He strode calmly over to Sara and he scooped her into his arms. Sara threw her arms around his neck. Kaname sat down and rested her on his knee.

"Ka...na...me..." she gasped. He turned her head to look at him, revealing her glowing crimson eyes.

"Sara, you're blood lusting! You need blood." he pushed the back of her head to his neck so that her plump, pink lips touched his neck.

"No..." she gasped and she tried to pull away from him, "I don't need your blood! I have blood tablets!"

"You cannot survive on blood tablets forever!" however Kaname pulled out his tin of blood tablets. Sara made to grab them but Kaname put them out of her reach. Sara whimpered and tried to reach for them with all her strength. She was starting to get angry with him and his idea that she was going to drink his blood. The truth was, she was afraid of biting him and she had been brought up on blood tablets.

"GIVE ME THE BLOOD TABLETS!" she screamed at him. Kaname sighed and gave in, handing her the small tin to her. There was already a glass of water on the table so Sara dropped two tablets into the water and she quickly snatched the glass, gulping down it's contents. Kaname sighed.

"You should really learn to drink proper blood," he drawled, "Blood tablets don't have the same effect as proper, real blood. It won't last as long."

"I don't care. I refuse to drink real blood." she said resolutely, she jumped up off Kaname's knee and placed the beaker on the table. Kaname stood up and touched her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"You will have to drink real blood some time," he said, "It will be expected of you. However, for now, I will let it go...for now."

"Good," she said stubbornly. Kaname quietly chuckled.

"Now, you should get some sleep. You've just been through a lot. Good day." he delicately kissed her hand and Sara smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do I you were not around." she wrapped her arms around his waist and felt the once threatening tears falling down her cheek. Kaname hugged her back. But, Sara pulled back, "Once again, thank you for being such a good friend." Kaname delicately cleared away a tear with his thumb.

"I'm glad to be of help to you." he kissed her hand again and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Sara couldn't stop her tears from falling and she desperately tried to wipe them away. Sara swallowed and took a deep breath. She then proceeded to change into her night gown. Sara then climbed under the covers of her queen sized, four poster bed. She drew the drapes around her and lay back on her pillows and closed her eyes, hoping for sweet dreams to grace her dreams that day.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 4 - Bloody Situations

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Sara began to feel increasingly lonely. Even though she had made friends with the other night class girls and boys, she needed her best friend Mayumi. Late one afternoon, Sara was sitting in her living room, reading a book Takuma had lent her. He'd lent her lots of books for her enjoyment. She was curled up on her sofa in her pyjamas. She loved books. Books were her keys to a world which didn't have the pain she suffered and they indulged her every fantasy. But her fantasies were abruptly interrupted with a knock on the door. "Enter." Sara said regally. The door opened and Kaname stepped inside.<p>

"Sara, I have a surprise for you," Kaname said and he turned his head to the girl who was standing behind him. The girl stepped forward.

"Mayumi!" Sara cried and she threw herself into Mayumi's arms. "Are you all right? How did you find me?" Sara asked.

"Oh, Lady Sara, one step at a time. I'm just glad to be here." Mayumi smiled. Sara nodded and carried on hugging her. Sara turned her head to mouth "thank you" to Kaname and he smiled back at each other.

"Well, ladies, I'll leave you to catch up and then you should get read for school, Mayumi, all right?" Kaname said. Mayumi nodded

"Yes, my lord." Mayumi smiled. Kaname then walked out, leaving the girls alone.

Mayumi was somewhat taller than her mistress. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was a stark contrast to Sara where looks were concerned (Sara having white hair and deep blue eyes).

Mayumi and Sara sat down on the couch. "I witnessed him doing that to you, Lady Sara. I'm sure that he was going to ruin you or worse..." Mayumi took Sara's hands in hers. "But, I'm glad that you're safe now though."

"And I'm glad that you're safe too." Sara smiled. "I just want a nice peaceful life now at Cross Academy. However, I may even be denied that." Sara said woefully. "But, I just have to grin and bear it."

"I know that you've always been strong, Lady Sara. I assume that you have friends here?" Sara nodded in response. "Good, then you don't have anything to worry about."

"I hope that you are right, Mayumi, for all our sakes."

Sara felt more comfortable now that Mayumi was there. Mayumi had been enrolled in the school so she could legally stay there. She wasn't much older than Sara, who was fifteen, and Mayumi was around Kaname's age. She was an elder sister of sorts.

Hanabusa and Takuma where still ordered to look after and guard Sara at all times, despite the fact that Mayumi was there. Not that Takuma or Hanabusa minded; they had grown to like and care for her. She was a broken girl, still grieving her parents' deaths. If you looked at her at first glance, you'd think that she was a child and they'd be right: a child forced to grow up too quickly and to meet her parents' expectations. She knew nothing of the world and her innocence was apparent, even more when she tried to hide it.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was Takuma's birthday. Sara was feeling a little excited, especially now that she could go to a normal party without it being too formal but she also had mixed feelings about it, feeling unsure and still grieving. Mayumi had the rest of Sara's clothes brought over from the mansion and Sara was glad of this because then she wouldn't have to borrow clothes from people such as Ruka and Rima.<p>

When Sara was in her room doing her homework, Takuma brought up her suitcases. He put the down for a moment and wiped his fore head. "Sara, you have a lot of clothes."

Sara looked up from her work, "Mmmm? Yes...I suppose so." She said serenely. Takuma smiled slightly.

"Are you sure that you're not going tonight?" Takuma asked. Sara looked at him guiltily.

"I don't know." she murmured. Takuma nodded in understanding.

"Well...you're welcome to join us at anytime. However, it probably isn't wise for you to be left alone, what with your fiance after your life and blood...I'm assuming..."

"That's a fair point." Sara started to fidget with her hands. Takuma patiently waited for her to decide. "Okay...I'll go to your party."

"Good, well, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock," Takuma beamed, "I really want you to enjoy yourself. It would be nice to take your mind off all what has gone on, I bet?"

Sara nodded slightly. "Yes, you're right," Sara said. Takuma smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'll see you tonight, my lady." he bowed and walked out of the room. Sara smiled slightly and stood up. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She rummaged through her many dresses. She picked a simple black dress with black embroidered roses all over it. She swept her hair up into an elegant bun.

* * *

><p>Sara looked up at the clock and it was nearly seven o'clock. She sat on her couch, patiently waiting for her escort to arrive. Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Sara said. The door opened and Takuma stood in the doorway. He looked handsome in a pair of white slacks, a grey jumper and a white shirt underneath.<p>

"Hello, Sara, you look lovely this evening." he smiled brightly. Sara always felt at ease when he smiled.

"Ichijo, if you think of me as a friend, drop the "lady" honorific...," Sara said firmly.

Takuma hesitated for a moment.

"Please?" she asked imploringly, "Like you did before? It sounded so casual..." Takuma swallowed before nodding.

"Fine, Lady Sa-," he stopped himself before he could say "lady", "All right...Sara."

"Good boy, Ichijo." Sara smiled. Takuma smiled back and then offered his arm for her to take. She took his arm and they walked down to the party.

Once they had arrived, Takuma started socializing and coaxed Sara into doing the same. She gently sipped on her blood tablets, quietly taking everything in.

"Ichijo, where is Kaname?"

"Kaname's a little busy at the moment, Sara, he said that he might attend if he gets the time," Takuma explained. Sara nodded.

"Ah, I see..." Sara said distantly. Takuma offered his arm to her and she took it. He led her over to the other members of the Night Class. Sara then also noticed the absence of Kain and Aidou, "Where are Akatsuki and Hanabusa?"

"Eh...they're waiting to escort Yuuki and Zero to the party," Takuma explained. Sara frowned.

"Why are the disciplinary committee attending, Ichijo?"

"Well...all will be explained soon, My Lady..." he said ambiguously. Sara glared at him suspiciously and Takuma gave her a lopsided, sheepish grin. Sara shook her head. She turned her head and saw Yuuki and Zero walking towards them. Takuma beamed, "Yuuki! Zero! Welcome! Please make yourselves at home!" he said happily. Sara raised her eyebrows. She'd seen him cheerful, but never THAT cheerful.

"Eh...we're here on business, Ichijo...we want to know why you killed that Level E earlier today!" Yuuki said, a little uneasy by the atmosphere. Sara cast a glare towards Takuma, sending chills down his spine.

"Well, the thing is, the Level E would have killed anyone he could find in his pursuit for blood," Takuma explained, "Vampire society is separated into levels. We have the purebloods," he gestured towards Sara, "We have us aristocrats, then there are the common vampires, the Level D vampires and then the Level Es. E stands for end and complete degeneration. Human turned vampires aka Level Ds, should never really exist."

"But why are you being so cruel? It's not as if they wanted to become Level Es! Why do you look down upon them," Yuuki said passionately.

"Exactly right," Takuma said, "That's why we must take action and take care of the situation.

"I did it, I sent them on that mission." all eyes fell on Kaname. He was leaning casually against a pillar.

"You sent them on the mission?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki, you should not have cone to a place so dangerous just because Ichijo asked you to." Kaname told her sternly. Yuuki fiddled with her hands.

"I do have Zero with me." Yuuki mumbled. Kaname sighed tiredly.

"Is that so...Yuuki, Zero...come here." they both walked towards Kaname. Sara swallowed but she switched off from then on. She just wasn't interested. She gently sipped her faux blood.

After some time passed, Sara heard the click of a gun. She looked up and saw Zero pointing his gun at Kaname. She dropped her glass and ran towards Zero, shocking everyone, "Zero put the gun down!" Sara placed a firm hand on his arm, trying to push it down. Zero growled and proceeded to point the gun at Sara. She stared at him with wide, fearful eyes, "Zero...don't..." Zero held his gun at her for a few moments more before dropping his arm. He ran away as soon as he did so and Yuuki ran after him, shouting his name. Aidou and Takuma ran forward.

"Are you all right, Sara," Takuma asked. Sara nodded. She turned her head towards Kaname.

"Are you all right, Kaname," Sara asked and Kaname nodded curtly.

Soon, the party was again in full swing. Takuma proceeded to cut his cake with Shiki's help. Unfortunately, Shiki had slit Takuma's finger.

"You cut me!"

"Sorry, but don't waste it!" he was about to lick Takuma's finger when he felt a sharp smack to his head. "OW!" he hissed. He turned around and saw a displease Sara. She moved over to Takuma and took his finger. Takuma was curious about what she was going to do. Sara brought the finger to her lips and licked the small trail of blood. Takuma gasped and blushed heatedly.

"What are you doing?" he said nervously. Sara looked up at him innocently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sara smiled. Takuma's widened, shocked eyes relaxed and he smiled gently. Sara handed a glass of faux blood to a indignant Shiki, "Drink that if you're thirsty.

"It's not fair..." Shiki grumbled, "She got to drink his blood!"

Rima smirked faintly and said, "It's simple; she's just prettier than you are."

Shiki grumbled again, making Sara chuckle. She dropped Takuma's finger and gave him a pretty smile. Takuma smiled back gently. Sara giggled and sighed was beginning to get very tired and it seemed that she needed to get going. As not make a scene, Sara slipped away into the shadows. However, as she walked, a gun shot was fired and the smell of blood became heavy in the air. Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Why could have fired that shot? Zero, perhaps? Sara, through no will of her own, ran towards where the gunshot was fired.

The path she was running along soon led her to a horrific scene. The new teacher she had heard so much about, was pointing a gun at Zero, who was in the pool with a blood pouring out of his shoulder. Yuuki was trying to shield him with her body.

"Excuse me, Sir, but what business do you have shooting him? What warrants his excecution?" Sara asked coldly. Yagari turned his head and scowled.

"Who are you?" Yagari asked gruffly. Sara tried to stand her ground and stare him straight in the eye.

"I am Sara Awayuki," She said proudly, "And you must be Mr Toga Yagari, the hunter."

"Yes, that's right," Yagari said brusquely, "Ah and you're the other pureblood brat to be enrolled at this academy."

"I am not a brat, I'm a pureblood princess and proud." Sara said, "It's purebloods like Shizuka Hiou who give us a bad name." Sara said aloofly. She wouldn't allow a hunter to intimidate her. Yagari chuckled sardonically.

"Well, that's a difference of opinion." he turned back to Zero, "Have you lost your sanity yet, vampire?"

"No he hasn't," Yuuki shrieked. Sara flinched at the sound of her voice. Suddenly, Chairman Cross came running towards them.

"YOU TAKE THINGS TOO FAR!" he cried and snatched Yagari's gun off him, "This is why I hate vampire hunters!" Yagari grunted with distaste, "How long do you intend to keep a young girl in freezing water?" he turned to Yuuki and Zero, "Here take my-" they both jumped out athletically without any help from Cross. He grumbled incoherently and turned to Sara, "Are you all right, Sara? Yagari didn't try to hurt you, did he?" he gave the hunter a suspicious look. Sara shook her head.

"No, headmaster, he did not." she said primly. Yagari grunted and turned to Zero, who was gripping his bloodied shoulder.

"I never thought that I would have to shoot my star pupil." Yagari said, a little regretfully. Sara's eyes widened with surprise.

"You were his sensei?" Sara cried, "Why would you shoot your own student? Vampire or no vampire, you should feel a little more compassion for someone's suffering, most especially your student!"

"That's quite enough now, Sara, please go back-" Cross started talking but was cut off by Sara.

"No, I will escort him to where ever you want him to go," Sara said firmly. Cross sighed.

"May I ask why?" Cross asked. Sara shook her head.

"All will be revealed in due course," Sara said cryptically. Then, Yuuki piped up.

"Maybe I should come too," she suggested. Cross shook his head.

"No, Yuuki, go back to the Dorm." he said firmly. Yuuki hesitated before nodding. She ran off and left them alone. After a lengthy silence, Cross finally led them to his private lodgings. He led Sara and Zero up to Zero's room and closed the door after them. Yagari disapproved of this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to leave those two alone," Yagari asked. Cross nodded.

"Sara will know what to do and we must take a step back. This is vampire territory now." Cross said, not knowing if it was truly a good idea, but he had to trust her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sara and Zero stood in a tense silence. Zero glared at her with his steely lavender eyes. Sara held his gaze, trying to muster all the pureblood arrogance she could manage and not be intimidated by him.<p>

"What's your game, vampire," Zero asked after the lengthy silence. Sara sighed, clearly fatigued.

"What kind of tone is that? You should have more respect for your betters. Although, to some degree, I cannot blame you," she said idly. Her eyes broke from Zero's and she glanced at Zero's wounded shoulder, "That must hurt." Zero didn't answer her, "You'll probably need blood for it...and you cannot take blood tablets."

"What do you care? You're just a spoilt little pureblood princess who cares for nothing but herself." Zero growled. Sara's face darkened.

"Is that what you think me? You don't even know me, yet you make judgements based on a silly stereotype! I care about people. I don't make judgements about you, even though I could quite easily say that you're "A dirty Level E" but I don't." Sara said passionately. Zero continued to scowl at her. Before he could argue, Sara grasped his wrist and pulled him into the en suite bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked. Sara removed her necklace and placed it in her pocket. She then pinned up her snowy hair with a clip.

"Drink my blood." she said firmly. Zero gasped and shook his head fervently. Sara sighed tiredly. She dragged a sharp, finely manicured finger nail across her neck, wanting to provoke Zero's blood lust, "I said drink." she said firmly. Zero continued to glare at her. Sara sighed and made her way over to a table. There was a glass beaker on in and Sara was struck with an idea. She pulled out a metal nail file from her pocket and slashed her wrist quite suddenly, leaving a deep gash in the middle of her palm. Sara clenched her fist, letting the blood be squeezed out of her hand.

"If you won't drink it from me, drink it from the glass."

"Go to hell."

"Fine, but if you won't do it for me, do it for yourself. It will heal the wound in your shoulder."

With that, Sara made her way to the door and opened it. She gave Zero one last fleeting glance and then walked out.

Sara made her way out, feeling quite good about herself. It was rather dark and Sara soon realised this fact. She shivered as she walked through the forest as it was the quickest way to the Moon Dorm.

Suddenly, a sinister voice broke the peaceful silence.

"All alone, Sara?" Tamaki made his way out of the shadows and into the silvery moonlight. Sara froze.

"Have you come to kill me?" Sara squeaked. Tamaki grinned evilly and his eyes went crimson.

"Why don't you run, princess?" that was good question. WHY didn't she run? Did she want to die and be with her parents where ever they were?

Tamaki advanced upon her and he grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her forward. She gave a whine of pain. "I'm going to enjoy this, Sara...and then you can join your stupid parents in hell." he jeered. Sara didn't dare cry; she would be strong in death.

She felt him lick her neck and she shivered and not in a good way. Then his fangs ripped into her smooth neck. She screamed in pain. The sound of him gulping down her blood disgusted her. She tried to push him away but was getting weaker and weaker.

"Release her." a voice said dangerously. Tamaki ignored it and carried on. "I said, release her." Tamaki growled in frustration and looked up. Kaname's eyes were glowing crimson. Tamaki laughed evilly.

"What are you going to do, Kuran? I'm now a pureblood with new powers..." he dropped Sara on the hard, cold earth and teleported out of the situation. Kaname rushed forward and knelt beside Sara and cradled her limp body against his own. If Sara survived this, this would make her confidence and readiness to be who she was born to be severely affected. Kaname rushed to Sara's side.

"Sara, why did you let him do that?" Kaname whispered. Sara opened her eyes slightly.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore." she whispered hoarsely. Kaname hugged her limp body closer. He was angry that Sara would think such a thing. She wasn't alone, far from it. He stood up with Sara in his arms. He took her back to the Moon Dorm, seething that she would think such thoughts. It took all his strength not to drink her blood himself, as her blood was so very sweet smelling.

He lay her on the bed when he got to her room and he sent Seiren to retrieve Takuma. When he arrived, he was horrified by the state Sara was in. "I'll leave her in your capable care, Ichijo." Kaname put a hand on his shoulder and then walked out. Sara sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Sara..." Takuma breathed. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Please...Ichijo...stay with me." Sara whimpered and she lightly gripped his arm. Takuma placed a hand over hers. "I'll stay...lie down and relax...I'll be here when you wake up."

"Stay with me." Sara weakly commanded. Takuma went red.

"Stay with you?"

"Please...I just...want the support...nothing will happen...I promise." Sara croaked.

Takuma was hesitant but nodded. "Just let me get a clean shirt." Sara nodded and Takuma walked quickly from the room. He walked to his room, walked inside, pulled a white shirt and a pair of clean, black slacks. He walked out of his room and Kaname was walking past.

"Ichijo, why aren't you still with Sara?" Kaname asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just went to get some clean clothes."

"I don't want you to hurt her because if you do...there will be serious consequences." Kaname said threateningly.

Takuma gave him a confused look. "Why would I hurt her?"

"Well, you care for her don't you?" Kaname asked. Takuma gasped.

"Not in that way, Kaname."

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't." Kaname said before walking away, "Oh and by the way, tell Sara to see me in my office tomorrow." Takuma gulped and walked back slowly to Sara's room. He placed his clean clothes on Sara's couch as he entered.

"You're still staying?"

Ichijo hesitated but knew that he wouldn't be able to resist this girl, even if he wanted to, "Of course. I'll stay."

Ichijo's cheeks became very red and he averted his embarrassed gaze. Sara gazed up at him expectantly. Her cheeks were tinted a beautiful shade of pink as she realised what she was asking him to do.

"Oh, it's all right, Ichijo," She said, waving a hand dissmissively at him, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," Ichijo said, scratching the back of his head, "I'll stay with you."

Sara smiled and climbed onto her bed, pulling the covers over herself. Takuma walked over to the nearby chaise and placed a pillow where he was going to lie down. Sara smiled at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sara," he said sweetly before lying down. Sara blushed a bit and lay down as well, letting her blue eyes flutter closed. Takuma turned his head to look at her and sighed. He could feel himself becoming closer to her and every time he looked at her, Takuma hated the fact that he had to take his eyes off her. She was beautiful to him.

* * *

><p>The next night, Takuma's eyes fluttered open to see the gentle sunset sky shining through the windows. He rubbed his emerald eyes as he sat up. He turned his head and saw the pureblood he had sworn to protect. She was sitting up but rubbing her sleepy sapphire eyes. Takuma stood up and smiled warmly.<p>

"Morning, sleepy head," Takuma said cheerily.

"Good morning, Ichijo," Sara said with a yawn, "You stayed."

"Yes...yes I did..." Takuma said, not believing that he actually did stay. He was planning to leave once she was asleep, but, that didn't happen, "Oh, Sara, Kaname wants to see you in his office. It will be because of last night."

Sara looked grave, "Do you know what happened last night," Sara asked. Takuma sighed.

"I have an idea," he uttered. Sara sighed.

"I was only helping him."

"Are you sure that's wise? You've just been through some terrible things."

"I know...but he was in need. I couldn't help myself. It's with in my nature to help people."

Takuma nodded, "Okay, well, let's go."

Sara stumbled to her feet and walked towards the door. Takuma followed her as she made her way down the quiet corridor. She knocked on his door and she heard a soft "Enter".

Sara opened the door and walked inside, "You wanted to see me?" Kaname turned around to look at her.

"Where did you run off to last night before I rescued you from Tamaki?" he asked in a tone which Sara couldn't read.

"I was...protecting Zero from that new teacher who wanted to kill him." Sara said quietly. She could sense Kaname's distaste. Kaname walked over to her and grabbed her partially healed yet bloody hand.

"He drank your blood," he mused. Takuma looked rather shocked, "You should never offer your blood to him."

"He was desperate," Sara said simply, "He'd been shot by his old teacher Touga Yagari."

"Ichijo, would you please give me a moment alone with Sara?" Kaname asked. Takuma nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Kaname looked down at Sara, "It was a very foolish thing to do, Sara," Kaname said slowly.

"It's my blood, Kaname," Sara protested. Suddenly, Kaname's palm made contact with Sara's cheek, smacking her hard, "Kaname?" she asked fearfully. She placed a hand to her cheek; it was stinging horribly. Kaname gave an exasperated sigh.

"Your blood is precious and it should not be given away so freely. It is a foolish thing to do." Kaname said slowly. Sara scowled at him.

"You cannot tell me what to do with my blood. I am not a child."

"That is exactly what you are: a little child with only her instincts to rely on." Kaname said scathingly. Sara's eyes watered. It was true. Her tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. She heard Kaname sigh. Kaname pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly, "You'll learn to be who you soon enough, Sara," Kaname said quietly. Sara nodded and she sniffed. After a while, Kaname let go of her, "All right, go and get some rest." Sara hastily wiped away her tears and walked out just as quick. Takuma was about to ask her what was wrong but she closed the door in his face, angrily throwing herself on the bed and wept into her pillow.

* * *

><p>The next night, Sara was rather quiet and pale. She felt numb to everything after her confrontation with Kaname. Takuma had become worried about her because when he tried to talk to her, she would turn her head away. But as she did so, she started to examine her injured hand. For some reason, they hadn't healed properly. It was unusual as she healed pretty quickly, but maybe the blood tablets really weren't enough for her anymore.<p>

As they settled down in class, the door swung open. Everyone turned their heads to see Toga Yagari saunter into the classroom. Everyone's eyes widened, "Hello, I'm Touga Yagari and I'm your new ethics teacher. Nice to meet you." he said in a mock cheerful tone. Sara gave him a look of disgust.

"Yagari?" Ruka questioned, "Isn't that the name of the best hunter around at the moment?"

"What does he want here?" Hanabusa asked.

"Fortunately for you lot, my execution list is completely empty right now, but if you purebloods find my lecture boring and fall asleep, I may well add your name to it." he was looking straight at Sara and Kaname as he said this. Sara gasped slightly but Kaname remained stoic.

"We'll keep that in mind, Yagari-sensei..." Kaname said smoothly. Sara looked up at him and she was glad he was so calm. It kept her calm as well. But this would turn out to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 5 - Falling

* * *

><p>As the night slowly went by, Sara became rather uncomfortable. She could feel Yagari's hard gaze upon her every so often. Her mind was on Zero the whole time and it frightened her. Did he drink her blood from the beaker? She could tell that he was fiercely stubborn and wouldn't go down with out a fight. She considered checking up on him, but Kaname would be furious with her if she did. She'd already got a slap from him; she didn't want another one. However, Zero was a person who needed help and if she could give it, she would.<p>

After Yagari had finished teaching, Sara stood up and Takuma looked up at her, "Where are you going, Sara," Takuma asked. Sara smiled slightly in his direction

"I'm just going for some fresh air and to stretch my legs," she answered softly, "No need to come with me. I won't be long."

"Are you sure Sara? Aren't you afraid of what will happen like last time?"

Sara nodded but then shrugged, "I know that Tamaki might attack me again, but I cannot let him affect my daily life."

Takuma glanced at Kaname and then at Mayumi. The brown haired girl nodded at Takuma to let her go. Takuma sighed and nodded.

"All right, but don't be long."

With that said, Sara gave him a dazzling smile and skipped out of the room like a playful little girl. Takuma saw Hanabusa approach him with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Where is Lady Sara going," Hanabusa asked. Takuma gave him a reassuring smile.

"She'll be fine. Sara is only going to stretch her legs," Takuma said before turning away with a wink. Aidou scowled at him fiercely.

"Well, I don't think that she should be on her own, not with the current situation."

"I know but she won't go outside. She's only going to take a walk along the corridors," Takuma assured him. Hanabusa huffed a little and sat down.

"I hope you're right, Ichijo, I really do."

Sara wondered down the corridor and secured a lock of snowy hair behind her ear. She knew that helping Zero was a risky move and it would add fuel to Kaname's anger and frustration with her. But was within her gentle nature to care for the welfare and less fortunate than herself. Although she could be spoilt at times and stubborn, Sara still cared (but sometimes to a fault).

As the young pureblood strolled down the corridor, she heard whispers coming from round the corner. Sara kept to the shadows and peeked around the corner. What she saw was Yuuki and Yagari. They were talking about Zero.

"Where's Zero, Mr Yagari," Yuuki asked, worry lacing her sickeningly sweet voice. She had a hold of Yagari's jacket.

"Why do you want to know? There's nothing a sweet good little girl like you can do for him now," Yagari said brusquesly. Sara frowned. What did he mean by that?

"Where is he, Mr Yagari," Yuuki repeated, "He needs to know that I support him!"

"Do your own job, Miss Disciplinary Committee and let me do mine," Yagari brusquely, ripping Yuuki's hand of his jacket, "I cannot believe that your idiot father has me teaching ethics to the Night Class...what a joke."

"Mr Yagari, please, I beg you to tell me," Yuuki pleaded. Yagari turned back to her with a gruff sigh.

"If you really want to see him," Yagari said, clearly not wanting to reveal this piece of information, "He's in one of the Headmaster's private rooms."

Before Yagari had anytime to say anything else, Yuuki ran off in the direction of the Headmaster's lodgings. Sara made sure to keep to the shadows as Yuuki ran past. Sara was about to follow Yuuki but she didn't her Yagari walk away, "I know you're there, vampire," Yagari growled, "Come out and face me." Sara turned her head and moved gracefully out of the shadows.

"You know what she's going to do, don't you," Yagari didn't answer so Sara carried on, "And yet you allow it...such a bad vampire hunter...aren't you?" Her sapphire blue eyes danced with mischief. Yagari gave her a sadistic grin.

"If I had my gun with me, I'd shoot you right now," Yagari said gruffly. Sara replied with a sadistic grin of her own.

"You wouldn't dare. As you say, your execution list is empty and to kill me without a valid reason would be unauthorised and against the rules."

"You seem to be well versed in Vampire Hunter law," Yagari said with a smirk. Sara chuckled lightly.

"I might have been locked away in a mansion for the most part of my life but I am not ignorant of both sets of laws. I was brought up to be a law abiding vampire and most of all, I was brought up to be a pacifist. That's why I have never drank proper blood in my entire life."

"I find that hard to believe," Yagari scoffed.

"Fine, I don't have the time nor the patience to debate my life's history with you, a vampire hunter, who would...or could never attempt to understand the inner workings of a vampire. We maybe beasts in human form, but we are people too and we have feelings." with that said, Sara turned on her heal and strode away in the direction Yuuki ran, leaving Yagari alone in the moon light.

As Sara ran out of the school building, Sara shivered. She knew that she was putting herself at risk by running out alone. True, she was afraid but she had to stop Yuuki from making a big mistake. Yuuki was a petulant child who was making things worse.

Walking towards the headmaster's lodgings, she knocked on the door. There was silence, but she could feel the presence of both a human and a vampire: Yuuki and Zero. She had to find out what was happening. She slowly opened the the unlocked door. Sara walked towards the staircase, up to the private rooms. She tried to keep her breathing and movements as quiet as she possibly could, knowing that the slightest wrong move would alert Zero to her presence.

Eventually, she came to a room that had it's door openslightly. She crept towards the door and peeked inside. What she saw next didn't surprise her one bit, but it sure did scare her. Yuuki was dragging Zero into what appeared to be an en suite. Her worst fears were coming true. She slowly opened the door and she heard their conversation more clearly through the en suite door.

"Drink my blood, Zero," Yuuki said desperately.

"I can't..."

"Yes, Zero, you can. You've done it before and you can do it again," Yuuki cried. Sara's brow furrowed. So he had drank from her. It made her seethe with anger. She heard heavy breathing and then the scent of blood hit her like a brick wall. She swallowed, hard and she placed her hands to her throat. She tried to remain cool, but controlling her bloodlust was not one of her many talents with out her blood tablets.

After a long moment, Sara managed to regain her cool and she her expressions readjust into a cool and vacant expression. She turned towards the en suite door and took a deep breath before opening it. With a gasp, Yuuki and Zero pulled away from each other, "What on earth is going on here," Sara asked, anger emanating off her in waves.

"Lady Sara, what are you doing here," Yuuki asked fearfully.

"Isn't it obvious, you silly girl," Sara mocked, "I followed you and I overheard your conversation with Yagari."

"My conversation with..Yagari...?"

"Every word."

Yuuki gulped, "I'm only helping him," Yuuki croaked. She turned to Zero, "You feel better now don't you?"

Zero didn't answer.

"You're not helping him, you naive girl," Sara said coldly, "Do you truly believe that your blood alone will truly help him? It would only be a temporary relief for him."

"You're wrong," Yuuki cried.

Sara clenched her fists, "Get out, Yuuki, now," Sara said firmly.

"No."

"I said, get out," Sara's voice was now cold and it sent a shiver down Yuuki's spine.

"What are you going to do to him," Yuuki asked fearfully, she had her hand on her Artemis weapon. Sara's eyes glowed red and Artemis flew out of her hand and to the corner of the shower room. Yuuki scrambled to pick it up.

"None of your business. Now get out."

"Do what she says, Yuuki..." Zero whispered.

"Huh? Zero? You can't possibly mean that!"

"Just go, Yuuki, she's right. I don't want you to become my prey."

"Your prey," Yuuki questioned.

"At least Zero has the common sense to listen to me," Sara said with her hands on her hips, "Also, if you don't leave now, I'll tell Kaname all about this...little meeting."

Yuuki stood up straight, trying to not let Sara intimidate her, but it wasn't working, "Fine, I'll go," Yuuki said sadly, "But don't hurt him."

"I'll do nothing of the sort," Sara said aloofly. Yuuki gulped before slowly walking away. With one last glance, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Sara closed the en suite door and knelt in front of Zero.

"Zero, I predicted this would happen."

He only glared at her, "It's none of your business," he growled.

"Excuse me, it became my business when you drank a beaker of my blood. No, Zero, don't deny that you drank it. I can sense it pumping through you veins."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, Zero, I suppose it's because you intrigue me. In addition to that, I just don't want you to drink from that girl again and if she offers herself, refuse her."

"It's easier said than done."

Sara sighed and pulled her tie loose, unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged it off, "What are you doing?"

"Offering myself instead of her," Sara said quietly. Zero's eyes widened and he gasped.

"No."

"What? You're refusing," Sara smirked as she dragged a finely manicured nail across her creamy neck. Zero gazed at the thin line of blood, not knowing what to do. He tried to press his back harder into the wall in a vain attempt to escapes he stood up and so did Sara, "Come, come, Zero, I know you want it."

As soon as those words fell from her lips, she was forcefully pushed against the wall. Zero pinned her her wrists to the wall. She swallowed hard when she felt Zero's fangs pierce her neck. He had her firmly press against the tiled wall, making sure that his willing pray couldn't escape. Sara tried not to flinch and not feel afraid. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her chest. She was afraid and tried to convince herself that it wasn't Tamaki's fangs buried deep in her neck. But her knees started to buckle from under and was glad that she was pinned there.

Eventually, Zero stopped. He pulled back and let go of Sara, causing her to slide down the wall, her legs weak. Blood dripped from Zero's mouth and he looked incredibly ashamed of himself, "I'm such a monster..." he whispered. Sara shook her head.

"You're no more of a monster than I am..." she whispered and Zero looked at her, "We're both vampires...we're more alike than you think."

"Don't compare me to you, vampire, we are nothing alike," Zero hissed. Sara scrambled to her feet, a scowl marring her lovely features.

"How dare you say that? You're more of a vampire than I ever will be! You'll need more blood than I will ever drink in an entire lifetime," she said angrily. However, she knew that getting angry would escalate the problem. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Blood is not something a born vampire needs to survive. It is a luxury of sorts and we take great pleasure out of it. Only the blood of a lover can ever truly quench one's thirst. Vampires such as yourself need it to keep yourself sane. You could possibly compare the way we see blood to how you see chocolate. It's a pleasurable experience to consume and devour it," Sara explained calmly. Zero looked away from her. Sara shook her head and sighed, "I will say this again, because I can foresee this happening, if that girl wants to give you anymore of her blood, refuse it. It will only hurt her and yourself even more."

Zero whiped his mouth and turned to her, "What about you? You claim not to have drank blood," Zero said brusquely, "How can you, a pureblood vampire, stand here and not suffer from blood lust?"

Sara swallowed, "You have no idea of how I suffer," Sara said weakly.

Zero scoffed, "I expect that you want my blood in return, no?"

"No..." Sara backed herself against the wall. Zero slowly walked over to her.

"Well, we may as well get it over with," Zero placed a hand on the nape of Sara's neck and pulled her towards his neck. Sara tried to push against him.

"Zero, why are you doing this? I won't drink from you! Why would you want me to bite you?"

"Well, you obviously need it. I can see it in your eyes," Zero said gruffly, "This is a one time thing. Don't expect anymore."

Sara tentatively licked his neck before gently sinking her dainty fangs into Zero's neck. She felt Zero stiffen. This must have brought back bad memories of that night. As the blood rushed into Sara's mouth, she gasped. It became too overwhelming for her and pushed him away, fear gleaming in her eyes.

"I can't...it's too much!"

She whiped her mouth and ran out of the small bathroom, not wanting to be in there a second longer. She ran down the corridor, wanting to get away from the situation. As she ran down the stairs, she was horrified to see Kaname and Kaien standing in the parlour. Her eyes widened and she was about to run away again but Kaname caught her by the wrist with vampiric speed.

"Where do you think you're going? You're in serious trouble," Kaname said in cool anger. Sara was suddenly struck with more fear than she cared to feel.

"Now, now, Kaname, be gentle with her," Kaien said in a fatherly tone.

Sara didn't struggle as Kaname dragged her from the house. Stuggling to get away would be a fruitless and futile battle. She let him walk her back to the Moon Dorm where everyone was waiting for her to return.

Takuma and Hanabusa rushed to meet them, "Sara, where have you been," Takuma asked. Sara merely looked up at him and didn't answer. Kaname, by this time, had let go of Sara's wrist. Sara started to walk silently towards the staircase.

"Sara, go to my room. I'll be up in a moment," Kaname said icily. Sara turned to him.

"But I-" she was interrupted by a back handed slap across her cheek. It sent her to the ground. She gripped her cheek with her hand. There was not only a red mark forming but a small trail of blood had been left as well, inflicted by his nails. She looked up at him fearfully. Takuma and Aidou gasped sharply. They expected him to reprimand them like that but not punish Sara like that. They didn't expect him to be so callous.

"I said go back to my room," Kaname growled. Sara let out a sob before standing up and running up the stairs. Aidou followed her up. Takuma turned to Kaname.

"That was uncalled for, Kaname," Takuma said softly, "She hasn't hurt you or your pride."

"No, maybe not, but she drank from Zero Kiryuu and let him drink from her. It is against school rules. Sara wishes to be treated equally and I intend to respect that wish."

With that, Kaname walked back to his room.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, both Kaname and Sara refused to come out of their rooms and it worried the rest of the Night Class. Both had received word that Takuma's grandfather was visiting the Night Class. Takuma told Sara himself. He walked around Sara's room and gently knocked on the door.<p>

"Sara, may I come in?"

He heard a soft "Enter". He nodded and opened the door. Sara was sitting on the bay window, enjoying the view of the school grounds.

"Sara," he said softly. For the first time, he noticed her delicate beauty. All he'd seen was her fear, loneliness and nervousness or the occasional smile. She was sitting serenly with a calm expression on her face. Her white hair was hanging delicately around her face and shoulders and her beautiful sapphire eyes were shining with serenity.

He knew that all vampires were beautiful, but there was something about Sara that set her above them.

"Yes, Ichijo," Sara said softly, "You want to talk to me or just stare at me?"

Takuma gasped softly, not realising that he had been staring at her, "Er, I just wanted to tell you that my Grandfather is coming tonight."

"Oh," Sara stated, "I see. I might greet him."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Takuma said but Sara shook her head.

"It's time that I meet with him."

Takuma sighed, knowing that he couldn't sway her decision, "I will come for you at seven o'clock."

"All right, see you then," Sara whispered. Takuma nodded and then walked out of the room, leaving Sara to her thoughts.

As he closed the door, his cheeks became very red. He'd been staring at her. He knew that it was rude to stare at somebody, but he couldn't help but be entranced by her. He shook his head, hoping to forget what just happened.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sara was escorted down to the parlour with both Takuma and Kaname. Kaname also expressed a wish to meet Ichio again.<p>

Most of the Night class had skipped classes to be here to greet the well known and feared Ichio. The doors swung open, letting in an unnaturally cold gust of wind and a tall man with blond hair and neatly trimmed beard strode in confidently. A black cape covered the crisp, expensive black suit he wore and billowed out behind him as he walked into the room.

"I appreciate you all coming to greet me, but I am only here to visit my darling grandson," the man said in a deep voice that made Sara want to shiver. "No need to stand on such formalities."

"Ichio, it's nice to see that you're in excellent health," Kaname greeted the man in a voice like velvet, but Sara could hear the threat behind the words.

"It's been awhile Kaname-sama, since you refused me as your legal guardian I believe," Ichio replied as he turned towards the pureblood.

"I didn't wish to be coddled," Kaname stated.

"Kaname...Not here," Takuma said quietly as he walked up beside Kaname.

"Of course," Kaname replied.

Sara remained where she was, something about the atmosphere below her was too threatening and she didn't understand why. She didn't want to get involved in something she knew nothing about.

"And this must be Princess Sara Awayuki," Ichio said as he looked up to Sara, her eyes widened as Kaname turned to look at her as did Takuma,who she thought looked a little worried as he smiled up at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, you really are as beautiful as I've heard. The Council would like to meet the heir to the Awayuki name as well, it would be a pleasure to introduce you to them in the future."

Gathering up her nerves and letting herself melt into a blank, cold state, she gracefully moved closer to stand between Takuma and Kaname.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Asato Ichijo, and I'll think about your offer. I'm not quite ready to take over the full responsibilities that have been left to me," she said with a small, stiff bow.

"Ah yes, purebloods are different from us aristocrats," he replied, taking her hand in his gloved one and leaning over it. She had a sudden urge to pull it back, but didn't want to cause a scene for no real reason. "No matter whether you are covered in blood, you are a flower that will stay sweet and vibrant for all eternity. I could only hope that I will one day be able to receive the benefits of your unrivalled blood."

Sara gasped when he began to lower his mouth towards her hand, before she could do anything, Kaname was grasping her wrist gently, pulling it out of Ichio's grasp. Aidou had grabbed Ichio's hand that had held hers, in doing so she felt something slice her pointer finger. She went to look at her hand, but Kaname beat her to it, raising it slightly and turning it over to look at the thin scratch that was just beginning to drip a small amount of blood. He pushed her gently behind him, putting a hand on her hip and forcing her small body behind his own. The temperature in the room dropped dangerously and a deafening silence took over as all the whispers and conversations died. It was like a winter storm had struck in the middle of a hot summer day, unexpected and menacing.

"Kaname," she questioned carefully, putting a hand on his arm. The atmosphere was chilling and many of the vampires present flicked their eyes from the two purebloods to Ichio, unsure of what to do or what was even going on.

"Aidou," Takuma said anxiously as he stepped towards his blond friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. His grandfather was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to harm Aidou, or anyone else for that matter.

"You say that knowing that asking for the blood of a pureblood is a taboo amongst vampires," Hanabusa said bravely.

"The son of Aidou..." Ichio stated as he turned towards Aidou, his eyes cold and hard as steel.

Sara suddenly grew worried for the blue eyed boy and went to step forward, but Kaname stopped her, leaning back slightly to whisper in her ear, his hand still firmly placed on her waist. "Don't," was all he said, his eyes still focused on Ichio.

She glanced at him and nodded, she could feel the coldness radiating from him as he stared at the man. Aidou released Ichio's hand and stepped back, eyes narrowed and chin held high.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hanabusa told the man brazenly.

Kaname stepped forward, raising a hand and sending it gliding across Hanabusa's cheek. The young vampire hung his head submissively as Kaname stood between him and Ichio.

"It seems I haven't taught him enough manners," Kaname said coolly. "I apologise."

Takuma had walked up to Sara during the scene, he placed a hand on the small of her back reassuringly, it was obvious she was shaken and she wasn't even trying to hide it. Not that he could blame her, she had never met the man who was like poison, worming his way into everything and then ruining everything he touched. Her eyes cornered up to his and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips before she turned to walk away. She paused as she neared the stairs and turned partially.

"Aidou," she called emotionlessly. "Would you come with me please?"

Hanabusa looked over to her and nodded, he followed her wordlessly, his head down and eyes on the floor until they reached her room and she sat on the couch. He took a seat beside her and glanced at her in concern.

"Sara," he asked quietly.

"I'm ok, Aidou, just a little shaken. That man is frightening, I know he wouldn't dare have bitten me and even though his hand was gloved it was so cold. It made me feel like there were hundreds of spiders crawling over my skin, I've never felt like that before. So completely helpless. It was unnerving," she said as she leaned into his shoulder. He watched her as she raised her hand to her face, his eyes taking in the small cut to her finger and the tiny line of blood that had formed.

"You're hurt," Hanabusa noticed as he grabbed Sara's hand and growled.

"I'm fine Aidou," she replied taking her hand from his grasp and raising her finger to her mouth to suck off the little bit of blood, when she brought the digit before him a moment later the cut was gone. "See."

"How dare he-"

"Aidou, don't worry! I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Ichijo will be up soon and all will be well."

Hanabusa gazed at her for a moment, a little jealous that she would always want Takuma and not him. He couldn't understand why she didn't want him. After making sure that Sara was really okay, he stood up and left sadly.

"Takuma."

"Yes Grandfather?"

"Lord Kaname seems to trust you. Serve him well...and watch him closely. This is why I am letting you attend this Academy. And that little girl, the last pureblooded Awayuki princess, she seems to trust you as well, take care of her Takuma," Ichio said cryptically.

"You don't understand Grandfather," Takuma replied. "I will not do anything that goes against my friends' best interests." He chuckled and grinned as the older man narrowed his eyes at him.

"She may be the key to get the Ichijo family the wealth and power we so rightfully deserve."

"What do you mean?"

"The Council is already planning a suitable match for her, she is a pure blood and needs to marry, but there are few other pure bloods left," Ichio explained.

"You mean..."

"Don't worry about it Takuma, just take good care of the two purebloods. Show them that the Ichijo family is worthy of their trust."

"Like I said Grandfather I will not do anything to harm my friends in anyway."

"Your friendships are based on a fictitious peace-"

"This school is peaceful!"

"Yuuki?" Takuma cried in surprise as the girl walked in the already open doors, Zero trailing a few feet behind her, his eyes flickering to the windows of the highest corner room.

The scent of Sara's blood, though weak and already fading had caught his attention and a part of him was curious as to what had happened. Takuma was alone with his Grandfather in the entry hall. All the others had left after a while.

"The Headmaster would like to see you," Zero blankly informed the imposing vampire before him. Ichio nodded and followed the younger vampire/hunter away.

* * *

><p>Later on, Sara sat alone, completely shaken by her experience with Ichio. Kaname had really slapped Aidou and she felt sorry for him. He was only trying to protect her.<p>

After a while, Sara heard a soft tap on the door. She looked up, "Enter" she answered. To her relief, it wasn't Kaname. It was Takuma, "Hello, Ichijo."

"Hello, Sara, are you all right?"

"I suppose," Sara whispered. She walked over to Takuma and rested her head on his chest, "I was so scared."

"Don't worry, Sara, he won't harm you. You have a lot of people who care about you."

Sara nodded.

Sara nodded again shyly before looking up at him, "Would you stay with me in my room again?"

"Eh...okay..." Takuma replied. Sara walked directly over to the thick curtains and shut them, leaving in dim light. Sara climbed onto the bed.

"Will you lay with me this time," Sara asked sweetly. Takuma gasped slightly and his cheeks turned an interesting shade of red.

"Eh...I'm not sure that's such a good idea...not with the current situation."

"Please, I don't want to be alone," Sara gave him a sad expression, "Not after all that has happened," Takuma bit his lip, clearly torn. He sighed and nodded. Climbing onto Sara's bed, he laid down, but understandably kept his distance. However, Sara, not noticing his discomfort, shuffled forward and snuggled into his chest. She felt him stiffen but she didn't care. Takuma, after a while draped his arm over her waist, not knowing where else to put it. Sara smiled gently into his chest and rested her hand on his chest.

"I think Aidou would be jealous," Takuma teased.

Sara chuckled quietly, "Probably, but I'd rather lay like this with you. You're such a good person and I like you for it."

Takuma seemed a little stunned by her admission and didn't reply. Sara moved her head so she could look up into Takuma's emerald green eyes. Takuma stared at her blankly, the loneliness in her eyes was overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to make that look disappear from her dark sapphire eyes. Unconsciously, Takuma brushed a few strands of Sara's white hair from her face with the tips of his fingers.

Sara's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, it was unexpected, but the feel of his skin brushing lightly against her cheek was exhilarating. It sent a small chill down her spine and she sighed softly. She wasn't used to such tenderness or displays of emotion and didn't know how to respond but she found her hand that was resting on Ichijo's chest tracing its way along his arm before resting on the top of his hand that was about to draw away from her face. Before he could pull his hand away, Sara pressed it down gently and nudged it like a cat seeking attention.

"Don't stop," she uttered quietly. Takuma blinked at her as she held his hand to her cheek, her eyes fluttered open to gaze up into his once again. Their gazes locked they both felt an inexplicable pull. Takuma, without thinking, pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle and chaste kiss. Sara initially stiffened but relaxed into him and her eyes fluttered closed. Takuma pulled her closer so that he was more or less on top of her and began to deepen the kiss. However, as soon as he felt Sara stiffen from the sudden turn from chaste to passionate, Takuma broke the kiss abruptly and the look of panic and horror was evident in his green eyes. He fell of the bed in his panic but stood up straight away when he made the floor.

"Sara, I'm so sorry," Takuma said, grasping at handfuls of his hair, "My God, I'm such a terrible person! You've just lost your family and I...agh! I just took advantage of you! I'm so sorry!"

Sara silently watched him and cocked her head to the side. It went silent and all could be heard was Takuma's panting, "Takuma, I didn't mind the kiss. I thought it was lovely. It was my first kiss and I really liked it."

"Your first kiss? I took your first kiss?"

Sara nodded casually, "Yes and I don't regret it. If I had to choose anyone to give it to, I would've chose you. You've done nothing but put up with me, look after me and so on. I am in debted to you. I really like you, Takuma and...I'm not angry with you for it and I'm sorry too. I didn't stop you."

Takuma swallowed and blinked. He fell to his knees, unable to stand, "My scent is all over you...Kaname won't appriciate that."

"I don't care what that man has to say about our relationship," Sara said bitterly, "He lost any right to worry about what I do when he broke off his engagement to me and humiliated my family."

Takuma stood up, "I should go...I've done enough damage for today."

Sara started to panic and she grabbed his arm, "Don't leave me! The only time I sleep well is if I have you beside me! Please don't leave me!"

Takuma then saw the panicked little girl he had first seen when she first arrived at the academy. She was frightened and lonely, two of the words that defined this pureblood. How could he deny her? After all, he was a gentleman and a gentleman never refused a lady in need, especially this one. He nodded after much thought and allowed Sara to pull him back.

"All right," Takuma said and Sara's serene smile returned.

"Thank you, Takuma," Sara whispered as she laid down in his arms, "I'm sorry about making you do all of this."

Takuma placed a gentle finger on her lips, silencing her, "Don't apologise, Sara, you have nothing to apologise for."

Still surprised by his actions, Sara nodded and curled herself into his chest, tucking both her hands in between them. Takuma smiled down at her as she made herself comfortable against him. He laid with her for several minutes before her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep, he hadn't planned on staying in her bed with her but he found himself unusually comfortable and began drifting off into a peaceful slumber as Sara slept serenely against him. Takuma soon fell asleep as well, although he had originally only planned to stay until she fell asleep. But he felt strangely comfortable and he felt guilty about leaving her.

Takuma awoke several hours later to feel someone huddled against his chest. Blinking in the darkness of the room, he looked down to the top of Sara's head. A soft smile found its way to his lips as he gazed at the peacefully sleeping girl. She looked so calm and carefree for the first time in days and Takuma was glad that she was able to forget her troubles, if only for a little while. She was curled into his chest with her hands tucked in between them and her forehead against his shoulder. A few strands of her hair had fallen into her face and without a thought Takuma brushed them gently away with the tips of his fingers. Sara stirred at the light touch and sighed contentedly. He smiled again and rested his hand on her hip as she slept on without a single care in the world.

Sara's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to remember who it was she was curled up against, she smiled as she raised her head to look up at Takuma.

"Good morning sleepy head," he greeted her happily.

"Morning. You stayed," she observed, tiredly rubbing at her tired eye and stretch, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school," Sara said as she slipped off her bed, gracefully raising her arms above her head to stretch. She was feeling much better, "I feel better already."

"I should probably do that myself," Takuma said as he too stood from the bed. Sara turned around and gazed at him for a long time before Takuma looked up at her and blinked, "What is it, Sara?"

"Ichijo, I don't want you worrying yourself over that kiss we shared," she said calmly, "I enjoyed it and I am glad you were the one to take my first kiss. I mean, you were the one who kissed me. Surely, you have feelings for me, don't you? Otherwise, why would you kiss me?"

Takuma walked around the bed and stood in front of Sara, "You're right; I do believe there is something between us which we can not yet explain. I am very fond of you, Sara, and I kissed you because I wanted to," he leaned down and touched her face, causing a dazed Sara to blush deeply. Takuma leaned down some more and kissed her lingeringly on the corner of her mouth. He moved his lips to her petal soft cheek and kissed her there as well.

"Takuma," Sara whispered and Takuma threaded his finger through Sara's silken strands of hair. He breathed in her sweet scent as he kept his lips to her cheek. Eventually, he pulled away when he heard people moving about, getting ready for school.

"I had better go," Takuma said quickly, letting go of her, "I will see you in half an hour."

"Okay, Ichijo, see you later," Sara said as Takuma left without another word.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
